


Eternally Yours

by stressedkilljoy



Category: Fall Out Boy, Mindless Self Indulgence (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 34,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedkilljoy/pseuds/stressedkilljoy
Summary: (Sequel to "I'll Never Let Them Hurt You")Gerard and Frank just graduated from High School and things have never been better.But all good things must come to an end.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Lindsey Ballato/Jamia Nestor, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad Username: @stressedkilljoy

It's the sequel babyyyy here we go

-

Frank's POV

It's been about three weeks since we all graduated, and things have really been looking up for everyone.

Gerard and I had moved into an apartment together, surviving on the money from both Gerard's job at the coffee shop down the road, and my job at the record store down by my mom's house.

We had split the rent in half, and we pay equally each month.

Gerard and I were still close to our entire friend group, and we see them constantly. In fact, Ray's the one who got be the job at the record store.

LynZ visited us a lot. She would always bring Bandit over with her, and it was almost as if she was treating Gerard and I as the father figures. It was cute, though. I loved seeing Bandit, she was absolutely adorable.

Gerard and I had also gotten much more comfortable with our sex life. We were both comfortable being switches.

One thing that bothered me, though, was still that I knew almost nothing about what Gerard liked.

Gerard had questioned me a while ago about all the things I liked, and now he knows things about me that I honestly regret sharing.

But, I still don't know much about him. Every time the subject comes up, he avoids it.

But today I was going to push him a little further.

It was currently 8PM, and I knew that Gerard's shift today was 10-8.

I had off today, so I sat around and waited for him to come home.

At around 8:12 Gerard comes walking through the door, a smile on his face when he see's me.

"Hey Frankie." He says with a smile, leaning down to kiss me.

*smut warning*

I immediately dominate the kiss, trying to let him know what exactly I had planned for tonight.

He seemed shocked, but he kissed back with just as much force.

I could tell he was trying to take control of the kiss, but I was not having that tonight.

I grab his wrists and pin them against the door on either side of his head, causing him to growl.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asks threateningly, but I wasn't giving up that easily.

"What the fuck does it look like, bitch?" I ask, tightening my grip on his wrists, smirking.

"It looks like the bottom has forgotten his place." He spits back, flipping us around quickly so that my back was now against the door instead of his. "Gonna take a little more than that."

I only smile in response, clearly throwing him off.

"Why're you-" he starts to ask, but I cut him off.

I use his sudden confusion as weakness, immediately pushing him to my right, causing him to fall onto the couch with me on top of him.

He looks completely shocked as I straddle his waist, holding both of his wrists in one of mine and pinning them to the couch above his head.

That's when I use my knowledge of him to my advantage.

I knew he wouldn't completely submit to me that easily, but I knew something that might help speed up the process.

I remembered the one time, quite a while ago, when we were cuddling on his couch at his old house and I ran my fingers through his hair. If I remember correctly, it didn't turn him on, but it made him submissive.

I haven't used this to my advantage yet since that night, so I'm pretty sure he thinks I forgot.

I didn't.

I snake one of my hands into his hair, massaging his scalp gently, causing him to struggle against my hold.

"This isn't fairrr-" He whines, writhing around and trying to flip us over, but I wan't having any of that.

"Just accept it Gee." I say softly, trying to lure him in, continuing to move my fingers through his hair.

"F-fuck you." He mumbles, his movements getting weaker and weaker until eventually, he's not resisting at all.

"There we go, doll." I say, pulling my fingers out of his hair and looking down at him. "Are you willing to submit now?"

He only nods in response, causing me to pull him up off the couch and drag him into our bedroom, throwing him onto our shared bed and closing the door behind me.

I immediately climb on top of him, grabbing our handcuffs from our bedside table.

I cuff his wrists to our headboard and it's almost like that action snaps him out of his submissive state.

I was no longer touching his hair, and I think this was a big enough action to pull him out of the dream state that me touching his hair put him in.

So it was only temporary, noted.

"You bitch-" He starts to say, but I cut him off once again.

"I would watch that pretty mouth before you go and try to speak." I warn threateningly, leaning down to his neck and kissing over all the spots I knew made him sensitive.

"I-I didn't consent to this." He says jokingly.

"Hmmm." I hum on his neck, sending vibrations through his skin.

"Let's talk about a couple of things. You once questioned me on everything that turned me on, but I was never able to question you in return. So, I'm not getting you off until you tell me every single thing that turns you on."

He blushes and looks away from my eyes quickly. He was quickly submitting once again, and that's what I liked to see.

"And if I don't?" He asks sassily.

"I'll tease you over and over again, but not enough to make you actually cum." I ask, already testing out one of my theories.

He whines at this, throwing his head back.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" I tease.

"W-what?! N-no-"

"How come you're turned on then, sweets?"

"I-I-" He stutters out, but I don't bother to let him finish.

"I'll add that to the list. I know that you like it rough, you like restraints, edging, and orgasm denial. But, there's more, isn't there?"

He says nothing, but at the same time, his silence says a thousand words. 

"If you just tell me, this'll be so much easier Kitten." I say, bringing back and old nickname that I knew had a positive impact last name.

I knew he had a thing for pet names, but this one seemed to make him reach differently for some reason. I never really knew why, but then I put two and two together.

"You're into pet play, aren't you?"

He only blushes darkly, before speaking quietly.

"Not completely."

"Speak up Kitten." I say teasingly, seeing him wiggle slightly. "I didn't quite hear that."

"I like collars and cat ears." He says, a bit louder this time.

"And I also like thigh-highs. They make me feel cute.."

"Oh god, next time we're putting both of those things to use. I want to ask you more questions, but I'm honestly so horny right now that I can't control myself. But, after this, I'm asking you questions, just like you asked me."

He blushes and looks away, but I see a glint in his eyes that tells me he's okay.

-

Hey ya'll! Sequel is here! The first part of this book is probably just gonna be a lot of smut, if I'm being real. But don't worry, there's gonna be a plot too.

I'm excited for where this is going to go, and I'm glad you guys are sticking with me :)

Also, yes, I used a Motionless In White song title for the title of this book, sue me.


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: @StressedKilljoy

Frank's POV

After Gerard and I's talk last night, I was feeling pretty nice when I walked into work this morning.

It gave me a lot of new opportunities. It got me thinking a lot about things that I could now do to him.

I clocked into work and greeted Ray, exchanging a couple quick words before he clocked out and left. Leaving just me and our manager Adam.

We'd only had a couple customers this morning, most being middle aged men looking for classic rock shit.

Someone around my age came in earlier looking for a Black Flag record, and this sparked my interest.

We talked for a while, and I found out his name was Kellin. That name sounded familiar to me, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. He was pretty cool, and I honestly found myself kind of upset when he left. I hoped that he'd come back, maybe we could talk more.

Adam and I made small talk for most of the day, talking about really anything. Some of it was music related, some of it was personal talk. Adam and I had grown close over the period that I've worked with him, and I was pretty comfortable with sharing things about my personal life.

"So I heard that you went missing for a couple days a while back, what happened with that?" Adam asked innocently.

I felt myself tense, but I calmed myself when I realized the question was innocent. He didn't know what happened to me, and he was simply asking a question. He wasn't trying to be rude.

"It's a long story, really. But to put it simply, I was kidnapped by my boyfriends crazy ex and he almost shot and killed me. But it's alright."

"You're funny." Adam laughed lightly "If you don't want to tell me you don't have to."

"I'm serious." I say, and he stops laughing. "I wouldn't joke about something like that.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry." He says sympathetically. "I didn't mean to- you know what? I'm just gonna stop talking."

"It's okay." I say with a breathy laugh. "I've put it behind me now. He's in jail, and he won't be out for a while."

"Good, he can fucking rot in hell. Why on earth would he do something like that?" Adam asks.

"He wanted Gerard, my boyfriend. He kidnapped me and told Gerard that he would only let me go if Gerard ran away with him. Luckily, Gerard was smarter than to go into that situation alone." I explained.

"Jesus, how hot's your boyfriend?" Adam asked jokingly.

I smile. "He's pretty fucking hot. I'm so lucky I get to have him for the rest of my life."

"Oh shit, you're soulmates??" Adam asks. "That's so cool! I'm happy for you, you actually found yours!"

"Yeah." I say with a smile. "He's pretty amazing."

"When did you guys find out?" He asks, absentmindedly tapping his fingers on the counter to his own little beat.

"The same night he saved me." I smile, blushing as I remember what happened just before we found out. "I made him cry."

"Because you were soulmates?" Adam asks, clearly confused.

I laugh. "No, because I put my fucking key in upside down the first time we did it. He thought we weren't soulmates, and for a second, I did too. Then I fucking realized that I was an idiot and everything was okay."

"Oh my god, you dumbass." Adam laughed.

Our conversation was cut short as someone walked through the door, causing me to stand up.

"Hey, welcome to Jersey Records." I greet with a smile. "Anything specific you're looking for?"

"You guys got any Sex Pistols?" He asks.

He looked around my age, maybe a little older. He had blonde hair, but it was clearly dyed.

"Yeah, over here." I say, leading him to the section where the albums were.

He looked for a little bit before deciding on 'Spunk', setting it on the counter before paying for it and leaving. Something weird though, was a little piece of paper that was left on the counter.

I looked at it before picking it up, seeing that the person had left their number.

Call me cutie ;)  
862-489-2087

-Ronnie

I was honestly completely shocked. Nobody had ever given me their number before.

But, I threw it away quickly. I admired the persons bravery, I really did, but I didn't need anybody else's number. I had Gerard, and that's all I needed.

After my shift was over, I clocked out and drove home, eager to see Gerard.

I pulled into our apartment buildings parking lot and got out, walking in and making my way up the stairs until I got to our apartment number.

I pulled out my key and unlocked the door, being immediately bombarded by Gerard.

Gerard had pulled me in quickly for a hug, and I responded almost instantly, hugging him right back. 

"Gee, baby, everything okay?" I ask cautiously.

*sexual talk, no real action in this chapter though*

"I had a rough day." He says, nuzzling his face into my neck, wrapping his body around mine. "I would love a distraction."

"Oh really?" I question, running my fingers lightly through his hair, causing him to whine.

"I want you to use me." He mumbles. "Make me forget."

"Are you sure baby?" I ask, "What's our safeword?"

"Doves." He says instantly.

"Good, now are their any hard-limits for tonight? Anything you don't want me to do?"

He pauses for a second before he looks at me dead in the eyes. "Don't be gentle."

"Oh, little Kitten wants to be hurt hmm? You want to be tied down and abused, forced to lay there while I do whatever the fuck I want to you, just like the little slut you are?"

"Oh god yes." He whines, grinding against my thigh.

I let out a growl, switching us around so that I was pinning him to the door, holding his wrists on either side of his head.

"Did I fucking say you could do that?" I say venomously.

"N-no." He stutters out, looking anywhere but at me.

"Eye contact." I say sternly, causing him to look at me hesitantly.

"You're going to listen to me, and do everything that I say. Do I make myself clear?" I say, my grip on his wrists tightening.

"C-crystal." He stutters out.

Oh how I loved my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @StressedKilljoy


	3. 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: @StressedKilljoy

*first half is smut*

Frank's POV

I grab Gerard's wrist and pull him into our bedroom, shoving him down onto the bed forcefully.

I pin him down to the bed and look him in the eyes. "Don't fucking move."

I get up from the bed and grab our rope, a new addition that was just bought recently.

I straddle Gerard's waist and tie his wrists together with the rope, leaving a little gap in order for me to loop another rope through it, securing his wrists to the headboard.

When I look back down at me, he's looking at me with nothing but want in his eyes.

I chuckle darkly at that, he was so desperate for me.

I feel him squirming around slightly as I adjust my position, I can tell he's trying to gain some sort of friction.

I lean down and kiss as his neck lightly, trying to tease him just a little bit more.

I make my way down his body, leaving kisses, bites, and hickeys in just about every place that I can.

The longer I do this for, the more Gerard whines.

He's squirming slightly, and he's letting out barely audible whimpers.

"F-Frankie, please-"

"Please what?" I tease, kissing up his thighs, avoiding where I know he wants to be touched most.

"P-please, touch me, fuck me, do anything please-" he whines, pulling at his restraints.

"You want me to hurt you, slut?" I ask, palming him.

"Oh, fuck- please-"

I lean up and kiss him harshly, running my fingers through his hair and tugging it, causing him to gasp, allowing me to shove my tongue into his mouth.

I could feel him fighting me for dominance, and I was not having that.

I pull away from him harshly, staring into his eyes.

"Stop doing that."

"Hm, no. I don't think I will." He says with a smirk on his face.

"Excuse me? What the fuck did you just say to me?" I say angrily. I knew he was trying to push me, and honestly, it was working.

"You heard me." He says simply, not backing down at all. "I'm not repeating myself."

"If you don't take that back right fucking now, you're getting punished."

"You wouldn't." He challenges, looking me straight in my eyes.

I lean down slowly, wrapping my fingers through his hair.

"You make think you're all big and tough, but the second that I run my fingers through your hair I own you." I tease, lightly running my fingers through his hair.

He whines and struggles, trying to get away from my hold. His attempts are pointless, though, because there's nowhere for him to go.

Once I've got him wrapped around my finger, I pull my fingers away from his hair.

He whines, and it causes me to chuckle darkly.

He's still in his dazed state, so he doesn't even realize that I'm slicking up my fingers with lube until I've inserted one of them inside him.

He let's out a desperate moan, slowly slipping out of his submissive state.

Once I feel that I've prepped him enough, I line myself up and push in rough and fast, causing his whole body to jolt in shock.

"O-oh, fuck-" Gee moans out, but I lean down quickly and connect our lips, shutting him up.

I continue to thrust into him rough and fast, breaking away from Gee's lips to leave more kisses and bites on his neck.

I also snake my hands up to his neck, squeezing slightly, causing him to roll his eyes back in pleasure.

"You gonna cum, slut? You love the pain so much that it's gonna push you over the edge?" I growl into his ear.

"f-fuck, yes. G-gonna cum-"

"Not until I say so." I say sternly.

He only moans in response, throwing his head back.

Normally, I would punish him for all the shit he did earlier. The talking back to me and shit.

But, I'm honestly not in the mood for that.

I feel myself getting close, so I lean into his ear and whisper "cum for me."

He immediately releases, causing me to pull out and do the same.

*smut over*

I flop down onto the bed and Gee immediately clings to me.

"Thank you for that." He mumbles.

"Of course, Gee. Do you want to talk about your day? Or would you rather not?"

He silent for a couple seconds before he speaks again.

"How was your day?" He asks.

I laugh slightly, pulling him closer to me.

He sets his head in the crook of my neck as I rub his back.

"Well, someone around my age came in today looking for Black Flag. We got talking and we was actually pretty cool. I meant to ask for his number so we could maybe become friends, but I never got the chance."

"Was he cute?" Gerard mumbles.

I chuckle. "Even if he was, that's not what I'm focused on baby."

"What was his name?"

"Pretty sure it was Kellin. I thought I recognized the name before, but it's not exactly a common name." I say.

His head peaks with interest. "Did he have black hair that was kinda on the shorter side? And was he skinny and kinda awkward?"

"Very specific, but yeah." I say. "You know him?"

"Yeah, he went to my old school. He was part of my friend group, ya know, the one who kinda pushed me to the side?" He explains.

"Oh shit I'm sorry, I didn't know he was rude to you-"

"Hey, Frank, it's okay. Kellin was never rude to me, he just spent a lot of time with his boyfriend. Which, I completely understand. It's not his fault, and if you want to be friends with him, go ahead. Maybe we can try and reconnect, too." He explains.

"Oh." I say. "Okay, yeah. If I see him again I'll try and get his number."

"When you talked to him, did he mention anything about his boyfriend?" Gee asks curiously.

"We weren't really talking about things like that." I say. "Why?"

"Oh, I'm just curious if they're still together. They were really close when Mikey and I moved away, I wonder if they're still that way."

"Let's hope that he comes back to the shop soon so I can find out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: @StressedKilljoy


	4. 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: @Stressedkilljoy

Frank's POV

I walked in to work today, and luckily I was working with Ray.

It's not that I don't like Adam, because don't get me wrong, I do. It's just that Ray is, most of the time easier to hold a conversation with, considering we already know each other well.

I clock in and Adam leaves, meaning it's just Ray and I running the store.

"So, what's new with you, Frank?" Ray asks nicely.

"Oh, nothing really. Just enjoying life without someone trying to hurt, kidnap, or kill me." I say jokingly.

"Well, you can never be too sure." Ray says, wiping down the counter.

"You know something I don't?" I question with a teasing smirk.

"I'm just telling you to never let your guard down." Ray says. "You never know how many people Bert may have on the inside."

"Bert is in prison. He has no way to contact anyone. I'm fine, Ray." I say, trying to sound confident.

In reality, I know he's right. I shouldn't let my guard down. But, that doesn't mean that's all I should be focused on.

"Let's talk about something else. How's your life?" I say, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Pretty boring." He says nonchalantly.

"Didn't you get a roommate?" I ask.

Ray is going to the local college in our area. Part of the deal with going to that college is that you have to live on campus. Ray's had a room to himself for a while, but apparently they'd assigned him someone the other day.

"Yeah, I did." He says.

"How's that going?" I question further.

"He's chill. His name is Ricky. He spends a lot of time in the dorm, he's not much of a social person, but that doesn't really bother me. We talk a little, but not too much." He says sadly.

"Is he cute?" I ask teasingly.

Ray only blushes in response. "I dunno, I don't think of guys that way."

"Oh, but I think you do." I tease.

"I-" He starts to say, but cuts his sentence short when we both hear the familiar ringing of a bell, signaling that someone has walked into the store.

"Oh hey! It's you again." I greet as I see Kellin walk into the store.

"Yeah, hey." He says with a smile. "I came in yesterday and bought something for myself, but then I felt bad that I didn't get anything for my boyfriend. So, I'm back."

Well, that answers the boyfriend question.

"Aw, that's sweet of you. Also, I don't want this to come across as weird, but I was wondering if I could have your number? Not in like a romantic way or anything, I also have a boyfriend. I just think you're really chill and I thought that maybe we could try being friends? Actually, I'm sorry, this is probably weird, you don't have to-"

"Hey, chill, you're good." Kellin says with a slight laugh, cutting me off. "Give me your phone."

I pull my phone out of my pocket and give it to him, watching as he puts in his number and creates a contact for himself.

He gives me back my phone with a smile.

"Alright, now do you have any Hall & Oates? You probably don't, but I figured it was worth a try." He asks.

"Hm, let me check the computers for ya. Not too sure about that one." I answer, motioning for him to follow me.

I walk behind the desk and log onto the computer, doing a quick search.

"Wow, we actually do." I say, kinda shocked. "Follow me."

I walk over to the section where it said they were, finding two of them and seeing Kellin's face light up.

"Dude, that's sick! Hall & Oats are like my boyfriends favorite, and they're kinda hard to find. I'm so glad I started coming here." He says with a smile.

"Where did you go before?" I question.

"Well, we actually just moved in a couple days ago. My boyfriend is a teacher and he was transferred out here, so that's kinda what we're relying on for a living right now."

"What do you do?" I question.

"Well, back in my old town I just worked at a Hot Topic in the mall. I haven't really been able to find a job out here, though." He answers.

"Well, would you be interested in working in a record shop?" I question, hoping he'll get the hint.

He looks up at me. "You serious?"

"I mean, yeah. The only people who work here are me, the other guy working with me, and our manager Adam. I'm sure it wouldn't be hard to convince him to hire another person. He's always complaining about how much he works, so maybe he'll be open to the idea."

"Dude, if you got me a job, I would never be able to repay you." He says, handing me the record that he'd chosen.

"Oh, please. We need the help anyway. I'll talk to my manager and see what I can do." I say with a smile.

"Thanks man, I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem." I say, motioning for him to follow me as I walk to the front, ringing him up.

"I'll text you when I get an answer." I say, bagging the record and handing it to him.

"Okay, I'll be waiting." He says with a smile before walking out of the store.

"Do you know him?" Ray questions once he leaves.

"Not really. He came in the other day and we had a conversation. He was pretty nice, and I just thought we could be friends." I answer simply.

"Does Gerard know that you're making friends with cute boys?" Ray asks jokingly.

"I thought you didn't 'think of guys that way.' What happened to that?" I fire back teasingly.

"I'm straight, not blind." He says.

"Okay, well, is Ricky cute?" I ask.

"I'm not answering that." He says, blushing.

"See! You like him!" I say. "You're blushing."

"I don't like Ricky." He says, avoiding eye contact.

"Look me in my eyes and tell me that again." I say.

He looks up at me. "I don't like Ricky." He says weakly.

"I didn't believe that for a second."

"Whatever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: @Stressedkilljoy


	5. 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: @StressedKilljoy

Gee's POV

Having a job at a coffee shop isn't exactly what I thought it would be like.

I thought it would be pretty easy, but I was wrong. People just have to have the most complicated fucking orders that don't make any sense.

Please, tell me how the fuck I'm supposed to make a hot iced coffee?? Like?? How.

The good thing about my job, though, is that I like all my coworkers.

There's Jamie, Tony, Danielle, Christian, Lauren, Juliet, Justin, and our manager, Amy.

Christian actually goes by CC, though. He says that he doesn't like the name Christian because it makes him sound like a goody-two-shoes.

Today was actually a fairly slow day, so CC and I were talking as I wiped down the bar, Juliet, Danielle, and Jamie having their own conversation.

"Dude, my friends been freaking out lately, it's kinda hilarious." CC says, scrolling through his phone.

"Why's that?" I question, focusing on a specific spot on the bar, caused by caramel, probably.

"He just started going to college and got paired with a roommate. My friend's gay, and he's just super nervous this person's gonna be homophobic or something. He says it also doesn't help that the dude's kinda hot." CC explained, not once looking up from his phone.

"That is kinda funny. I feel bad for him, though. I know that feeling." I say.

"Yeah. It worked out for you, though." He says, looking up. "Oh yeah, and how's that going?"

"My relationship?" I question, he nods.

"Pretty good. I feel like we're getting closer to each other, if that's even possible." I explain.

We cut our conversation short at someone walks in.

I immediately move to the register and put on a smile.

"Hi! What can I get for ya?" I ask politely.

"Just two hot coffees please, black."

"Size?"

"Medium."

"For both?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, that'll be 3.78, can I get a name?" I ask, looking up at him.

"Vic."

"Fuentes?" I immediately question, not even thinking about it before it left my mouth.

"Yeah, holy shit. Gerard?" He questions.

"Yeah man, it's been a while huh?" I say.

"Yeah. I never thought I'd see you again, honestly. How have you been?"

"Pretty good. I recently just found my soulmate, actually." I say with a smile.

"That's awesome!" He says. "I'm happy for you."

"Yeah. You and Kellin still going strong?"

"You know it." He says sweetly.

"My boyfriend actually just saw Kellin the other day at his job. He was trying to get in touch with him because he wanted to be friends with him. Maybe, if you're up for it, we could reconnect as well? I would really love to be friends with you and Kellin again. And I promise, my boyfriend is amazing."

"Yeah, alright. I need some new friends anyway. Kellin and I just moved to this town the other day. We've been a little lonely." Vic admits.

"Cool, can I have your number then?"

"Yeah, that's cool."

He gives me his number and I brew his coffees, giving them to him and sending him on his way.

"Who was that?"Danielle questions once Vic leaves.

"Vic, he's an old High School friend from a while ago." I say nonchalantly.

"Is he single?"

I have to hold back a laugh.

"Oh, you poor darling. He's not even straight." I say.

"Damn." She says quietly.

"Ya know, Danielle, you could always date me-"

"Jamie, I will not hesitate to hit you over the head with a blender bowl." Danielle says, cutting Jamie off.

"Well, it was worth a try." He says, shrugging his shoulders.

-

I make my way home at 6 and I'm greeted with an empty house.

I walk to the kitchen and open the freezer, grabbing a frozen pizza and preheating the oven, knowing that Frank would be home soon so we could share the pizza.

I sit down at the kitchen table and shoot a quick text to Vic.

Hey! It's Gerard btw

I scroll through Instagram for a while before Frank gets home, setting his stuff down and walking into the kitchen to give me a small kiss.

"Hey, guess who came in the shop again today?" He questions.

"Kellin?"

"Yup! Got his number too."

"That's strange." I say.

"Why's is strange?" He questions.

"Because I have Kellin's boyfriend's number."

"Huh?"

"Vic came into the coffee shop today and we talked a little. I got his number because I wanted to reconnect with both him and Kellin, and then give you Kellin's number because I knew you wanted it." I explain.

"Oh, weird. Well, give me Vic's number and I'll give you Kellin's." He says.

"Yeah, okay."

We exchange the numbers and I throw the pizza in the oven.

We both move to the living room and sit on the couch together.

After a while I get bored of sitting on the couch, so I swing my legs over Frank and straddle his waist, sitting in his lap.

He immediately wraps his arms around my neck and gives me a sweet kiss.

I kiss back, and for a while we stay that way. That is, until we hear the oven go off.

We both get up and make our way to the kitchen. Frank takes out the pizza and cuts it, and we both start eating it.

"Do you think we should start a group chat with me, you, Kellin, and Vic in it? Just to make planning to hang out easier?" He questions.

"Yeah, we should." I agree. "But let's eat first."

-

After we eat we move back into the living room and I pull out my phone.

"Since I know them both it'd probably be better for me to start the chat." I explain.

"Okay." He agrees, so I put all of us in a group text.

Gerard: hey guys, I figured this would be the best way to do this. Frank and I were thinking of days we could possibly hang out, when is good for you guys?

Vic: well, I'm a teacher, so I'm not working right now. I'm free all the time. And Kellin doesn't have a job at the moment, so...

Kellin: no need to call me out like that, damn

Vic: it's true tho...

Vic: love you :)

Kellin: :(

Frank: lmao

Gerard: frank and I are both free on Tuesday, is that good for you guys?

Kellin: that should be fine

Frank: where do you guys wanna meet up?

Gerard: our place?

Vic: sure, what's your address?

Frank: 551 East North Street

Vic: east north street?

Kellin: why does that sound made up

Gerard: it's real i swear, lmao

Frank: kinda an inconvenient street name tho

Gerard: fr

Kellin: alright, see you guys then?

Frank: yup

Vic: cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: @StressedKilljoy


	6. 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: @StressedKilljoy

Gerard's POV

After Frank and I had our conversation with Vic and Kellin, I started to feel a little self conscious.

I mean, obviously I know that Frank would never cheat on me. And, I know that Kellin and Vic are very much happy together, and I honestly couldn't see either one of them ever cheating.

However, Kellin and Vic are both very attractive people. Any sane person would pick one of them over me, I mean, come on.

Frank seemed to notice my change in behavior. He was very quick to put all of his attention on me.

"Hey, what's wrong? You okay?" He asked quickly, placing a hand on my thigh reassuringly.

I honestly didn't want to tell him I was insecure. I didn't want him to know how I truly felt, so I decided to change the subject.

"I just hope LynZ's doing okay." I blurt out randomly. I have no idea where that thought came from, but I was glad I was at least able to come up with one.

"Huh?" He questions, clearly not convinced.

"Ya know, LynZ. We haven't seen her in a while, I hope that she's doing okay. What, you know with like, Bandit and everything." I say quickly, but I know that Frank can see right through my bullshit.

"I feel like you've done this before. You're having a personal problem, and then instead of coming to me to help you, you start to say that you're worrying about LynZ. Now, don't get me wrong, I know that you are worried about her sometimes. However, I know you well enough to know that this is not one of those times. So please, just tell me what's going on. You know you can trust me." He says sincerely.

I looked up into his eyes, and I realized that I can't lie to him anymore.

Curse him and his beautiful fucking eyes. Goddamn.

"Fine. I'm just....I dunno, a little insecure I guess. That is all." I say, trying to make it sound as if it's nonchalant, but Frank picks up on it right away.

"You're insecure? For what reason? Gee, we are soulmates, I am not leaving you for anybody in this entire world. I know that my words aren't enough to reassure you, but I have other ways of showing you how much you mean to me." He says softly, leaving light kisses on my cheek, then making his way down to my neck.

"You saved my life Gee. And you would've risked your life just to save mine. You would've disappeared with that disgusting bastard if it meant I got to live. And don't tell me that you wouldn't, because I know that you would." He continues.

"I wouldn't want anybody else other than the man who saved my life. You mean the absolute world to me Gerard, and I really wish you could see that. I don't exactly know what you're insecure about, but I can assure you, you have nothing to worry about." He reassures me.

"B-but, I'm not even attractive. Don't you want somebody who is." I say quietly. I could barely form a voice to get out the words, but I know he heard me.

"Oh baby, I get it now. You think that I'm going to leave you for Kellin. Baby, I have no interest in Kellin in that way. Sure, he may be a cool dude, but he's not my type. You know who is my type, though? Hot dudes with dyed red hair and hazel eyes. Brave dudes, who would risk their life for me in a heartbeat. Dudes who've been through some rough patches in their life, but still managed to stay strong. Dudes who I know will always protect me when I need it, but let me baby them and treat them like royalty. Dudes who respect my boundaries, and know how to be respectful. But last, and certainly not least." Frank says, pulling out the key from under his shirt. "My type is my other half."

He inserts the key into my lock, correctly this time, and once again, it opens.

He quickly locks it shut and looks back up at me.

"Did you see that? That means we are meant to be together, Gerard. I don't care how many attractive men throw themselves at me, I will always choose you. Always." He reassures.

At this point, I can definitely feel myself crying. I don't deserve him.

"Y-you're too sweet." I say, wiping away some stray tears from my face. "I don't deserve you."

"Yes, yes you fucking do. I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, Gerard, but you saved my life." He says.

"Technically, Bob did that." I say, forcing out a small laugh between my sobs.

"No, technically you did. You're the one who found me, you're the one who knew to have the police come in as back up, and you're the one who made the plan. You're also the one who was 100% ready to go into that situation by yourself. You are the bravest person that I know. And you are the one who I want to be there to protect me for the rest of my life. Not Vic, not Kellin, you. Because I love you."

"Aw, fuck. I love you too, you sap." I say, pulling him into my lap and hugging him.

"I hope that made you feel a little better. I know that my words will never fully heal your insecurities, but maybe over time you'll realize how special you really are."

After that, it's silent for a couple minutes.

Frank is still in my lap, and I'm still holding him tightly. And then, he speaks.

"Do you still want to hang out with Kellin and Vic? Or do you need some time." He asks slowly, almost as if talking at a normal pace would cause me to break down.

"Of course I do." I say. "I know realistically that you're not going to leave me for one of them. And I know that they love each other dearly. It's just that, sometimes my feelings take over without me really thinking about the situation clearly." I explain. "It's something that I've always dealt with."

"Well, now you won't have to deal with it alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: @StressedKilljoy


	7. 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: @StressedKilljoy

Gerard's POV

Tuesday came pretty quickly, and before I knew it I was pacing back and forth in our living room, not sure what to do.

"Gee, calm down. They're just people." Frank reassures from the couch. "Nothing to worry about."

"I know. Should I order pizza? Will they want pizza?" I question, looking at him. "Do they like pizza?"

"I don't know, Gee. How about we wait until they get here, and then we'll ask them if they want pizza. And then maybe watch a movie or something?" Frank suggests.

"Yeah. Okay, yeah." I say with a sigh, flopping down onto the couch next to Frank. "I'm just nervous."

"I can tell." He says with a chuckle, running his hand up and down my thigh.

~Smut warning, you can skip it if you'd like~

"I could help you relax." He says, trailing his hand up higher. "You know, if you'd like."

"W-we can't." I stutter out. "T-they'll be here soon."

"What's the harm in a quickie?" He whispers right next my ear, and I could practically hear the smirk on his face.

"F-frank." I warn, but I could tell he wasn't listening.

"Shhhh" He says, kissing my neck slightly and unzipping my pants. "Just give in baby, I know you want to."

"F-fuck, fine. J-just be quick." I say, and he smirks.

"Oh, don't worry about that." He says, slipping off the couch and getting on his knees in front of me.

"O-oh-" I say, and I could feel my eyes widen.

"Just sit back and enjoy it baby, it's gonna feel so good." Frank says, pulling my pants and boxers down to my thighs and running his hands up and down them.

I let out a small breathy noise as he leans forward, taking me all in one go.

I let out a surprised gasp, and my fingers make their way down to his hair. I tug slightly, and I could hear him moan around me.

It's not long until I'm letting go, and Frank pulls off of me.

He then shoves his hand into his own pants, and I whine in protest, reaching forward.

He smacks my hands away, however, and looks me in the eyes.

"You don't have to repay me. This was for you, not me."

"But-" I start to say, but I'm cut off as we both hear a knock at the door.

My eyes widen and I start to pull my pants up. Frank does the same, and I start to push him towards the stairs.

"Go to our room and sort yourself out, I'll get the door." I say, and he nods in agreement.

~Smut over~

I open the door and see Vic and Kellin standing there, and a smile forms on my face.

"Hey guys!" I greet, and I give both of them a hug.

"Wow! Gee, you look good!" Kellin compliments.

I couldn't help but blush, just a little.

"You look good too Kellin, as always." I say as I move to the side. "You can come in. Frank's doing something, I'm not exactly sure what, but, uhm, he'll be down soon, I'm sure."

"Okay, cool." Vic says.

They both walk in and sit on the couch, and I could tell they're both observing the apartment.

"Would you guys like some pizza? I was just about to order some, if that's good with you guys." I ask.

"I'm always down for pizza." Kellin says, and Vic agrees.

"Great. You guys want a half and half? Like pepperoni and sausage." I ask, looking up at them.

"That sounds fine." Vic says, and so I place the online order.

It's only a little bit before Frank comes down the stairs and Vic stands up.

"You must be Frank, I'm Vic." He greets, and Frank smiles back.

"Nice to meet you." He says, and we all sit down on the couch.

We talk for a while until the pizza arrives, and once I pay for it I set it down on the table and everyone digs in.

After that, we just talk.

"So, are you guys soulmates? Or do you know?" Frank asks, and both of them remain quiet.

After a little but of awkward silence, Vic speaks out.

"We both decided that we don't really want to know. We both agree that we love each other, and nothing would change that. So, we just haven't tried." He explains.

"Oh don't worry, I get that. I mean, Gerard and I didn't do it until our friends forced us to do it after we went through a traumatic experience together." He says with a breathy laugh.

"Traumatic experience?" Kellin questions, and I cut in.

"A while ago I dated someone who was really toxic. Then, once I started dating Frank, they found out and kind of like...kidnapped Frank-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, what?!" Vic says. "I'll kill him."

Frank laughs. "Thank you, but you don't have to worry about that. He's in prison. Gee figured out where I was, and him and our friends rescued me. It was actually one of the people who kidnapped me that jumped in front of the bullet that would've killed me, which is kind of ironic if you think about it-"

"Sounds like a scene from an action movie." Kellin says jokingly, looking at Vic.

"Kind of." I agree. "But anyway, I saved him and our friends told us that that was the perfect time. So, despite the fact that both of us were incredibly nervous, we did it anyway. And I'm glad we did."

"So, this guy.." Vic says, slightly trailing off. "Did he have any close friends that would try to get revenge on you guys for putting him in jail? Like, was he in some kind of gang or something that's now after you guys?"

"I'm not honestly sure." I say. "There were a couple other guys that were with him that also got arrested. The only one who didn't was the one who saved me. But, who knows how many people Bert was close with-"

"Bert?!" Kellin and Vic ask at the same time.

"Yes?" I say, confused.

They both look at each other, and then back at me.

"What?" I question.

"Oh, nothing." Vic says quickly. "It's just that someone we know is named Bert, but it's not the same person. Just a weird coincidence."

I'm not believing that.

I look over and Frank and it's clear that he doesn't believe it, either.

They were definitely hiding something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: @StressedKilljoy


	8. 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: @StressedKilljoy

Gerard's POV

After Vic and Kellin left our house last night, Frank and I began theorizing on what they were hiding.

It was obvious that they somehow knew who Bert was, but how?

Frank's theory was that they were working for him, or are still working in his little gang. I don't believe that, however.

My first thought was that one of them dated him at some point, but that doesn't necessarily make sense. Bert did go to the same school that Kellin, Vic, and I all went to together, but Kellin and Vic had been together for the entirety of High School. If one of them dated him, it was a really long time ago.

So then I came up with another theory.

One of them is somehow related to him.

I mean, one of them has to be. There's no way one of them dated him, or was friends with him. And I don't really believe that either one of them could be in some sort of mafia or gang thing, either.

But, I also don't want to push them too much. It really seemed like neither of them wanted to talk about it, so I'm not going to pressure them.

But I'm going to figure it out somehow. With, or without their help.

-

It was now Thursday, another day in which I had off.

Frank kissed me goodbye and went off to work, so I waited a couple minutes for him to be out of my sight before I also left the house.

I didn't tell him where I was going, because I figured he would tell me if was an awful idea.

And yes, he may be right, but it's worth a shot.

Nothing bad could really happen. I mean, the worst thing that could happen is that I don't get the information that I want. Not that big of a deal.

But, if I take the risk, then I could. And that's what's important.

So, once Frank is out of sight, I grab my car keys and my phone and walk outside to my car.

I unlock it and get it. But once I do, I sigh as I rest my head on the top of the steering wheel.

Am I really going to do this? Is this really the smart thing to do?

'Fuck it' I think as I put my keys in the engine. 'What could go wrong?'

Frank's POV

Work today had been nice. It's slow, but not too slow. So, steady I guess.

I'm working with Adam today, so I took this as an opportunity to try and put in a good word for Kellin.

"So Adam." I start as I'm sorting through some new-arrivals.

"So Frank" He responds, not looking up from the computer he was sat in front of.

"I noticed that you've been complaining about working a lot." I say nonchalantly.

He pauses his typing for a just a second before he restarts again. "Uh huh."

"Maybe you should hire another person." I suggest. "That way you won't have to work as much."

"It's not that easy to find someone who's willing to work here, Frank. I mean, before you, it was just me and Ray. Not a lot of people want to work here." He explains.

"Well, what if I told you that I found someone who did?" I ask.

That gets his attention. He stops typing and turns his chair around, looking me in the eyes.

"You're not fucking with me?" He asks.

"I'm not fucking with you." I confirm.

He looks me up and down and then sighs. "Well, then why didn't you start with that?"

"I don't know, I wanted to see if you were even looking to hire somebody before I asked you." I explain.

"Well, tell this person to come in for an interview tomorrow at 2. I'll talk to them, and I'll probably give them the job. As long as they're not psycho or something."

"I promise you, they're not." I smile.

"Good." He says as he turns back towards the computer. "Now get back to work. Those records aren't going to sort themselves."

"Yeah yeah, okay." I joke as I look back down at my stack of records, getting distracted when I hear the bell ring that signals that someone has walked in.

"Welcome to Jersey Records." I greet, looking up.

Then I feel myself start to grow nervous.

It was the guy who gave me his number last time he was here, Ronnie.

"Uhm, if you uh, need anything ask the guy by the computer." I say, pointing towards Adam. "I-I'm going on break-"

"Wait!" He says, stopping me before I could leave.

"Y-yeah?" I ask, feeling my heartrate pick up. I really don't like rejecting people.

"I don't know if you remember this, or if you even saw it, but last time I was here I thought you were cute, so I gave you my number. I never got a text back, so I was just wondering if it was... I don't know, something I did?" He gets out, and it looks like he's also nervous.

"Oh no no no, it's nothing like that." I say with a slight awkward laugh. "It's just that, I already found my soulmate, so I'm not looking for anyone new."

"Oh." He says, and I can tell that he's disappointed.

I can't help but feel bad for him. But, at the same time, I don't.

I have Gerard, and I don't need anybody else. Especially not random ass dudes that I don't even know.

"I'm sorry." I say, breaking the semi-awkward silence.

"M-maybe we could just, I don't know, be friends?" He asks hopefully.

"I don't think my boyfriend would like that." I answer honestly. "And I don't know if I'd really be okay with it either."

"Well, your boyfriend doesn't have to know." He says, and that immediately puts me off.

"You're making it sound like I'm cheating on him. I'm not. And I don't really need friends right now. Maybe, in the future, when you don't care about me in that way anymore, we can try." I say, completely giving him false hope. "But for now, I need you to stop talking to me before I get my manager."

"Okay." He says with a small smile. "Until next time."

"Bye." I say with a forced smile.

The second he walks out I'm taking a deep breath.

He kinda freaks me out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: @StressedKilljoy


	9. 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: @StressedKilljoy

Gerard's POV

Pulling up to the building started to make me nervous.

I got out of my car and walked in, and everything started to settle in. 

I nervously walked up to the desk and waited for the lady to acknowledge my existence, and once she did, I took a deep breath.

"I'm here to visit an inmate."

"Name?"

"My name or the inmates?" I ask, but she doesn't seem amused.

"The inmate."

"Oh, uhm, Bert McCracken." 

She eyes me for a second before she looks back down at her computer and starts typing. 

"Your name?"

"Gerard Way."

"Please sit down. They'll call you up in a second." The receptionist says.

I only nod in response, sitting at one of the chairs furthest away from her.

I can feel my leg bouncing, and I'm not even doing in intentionally. I only noticed it when the person sitting next to me started talking to me. 

"Hey, can you like, not fucking do that? It's extremely annoying."

"Sorry." I mumble as I avoid eye contact. 

"Gerard Way?" Someone calls, and I stand up.

"Follow me." They say simply, and so I do.

They eventually lead me to a room, and stop outside of it.

"Bert is in here. He is handcuffed by one hand to the desk, so he cannot get up, or hurt you. I will be standing outside of this door, but I will not be listening. There are cameras, though, so if he tries to do anything to you, we'll have it recorded." They explain. "You have ten minutes, and then I will come in and escort you out. However, you can leave at anytime."

"Okay." I say with a nod. "Thank you." 

"No problem." They say as they open the door for me.

I walk in slowly, and Bert's face immediately lights up as he sees me.

The police officer closes the door behind me, and my heart about drops into my stomach.

Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Geebear." Bert says with a sick smile, and my whole body cringes at that nickname coming out of his mouth.

"No." I say semi-quietly. "I am not your Geebear." 

"But, it sure does look like you came back, doesn't it?" He smirks. "Did you come to your senses and realize that I'm much better than your little Frankie?" 

"God no." I cringe. "I came here searching for information, and you're going to give it to me."

"Oooh, demanding huh? I like it. Maybe I should've let you top me-"

"Shut up." I say cutting him off, but he's not listening.

"Does Frankie top you? God I bet he can't make you feel half as good as I can."

"Shut up!" I say more forcefully this time, and he backs off just slightly. "How do you know Vic Fuentes and Kellin Quinn?" 

He laughs as he looks me straight in the eyes. "I'll tell you.. if you give me something in return." He says suggestively.

"W-what?" I ask, and he motions for me to come closer.

I hesitantly walk forward until I'm right in front of him, and with his free hand, he sneaks it into my hair and pulls me down so I'm looking him in the eyes, and then he gently runs his fingers through my hair. 

"Have sex with me."

"I-In your dreams." I say weakly.

He only smirks. "Don't act like you don't want to. I know you, Gee. I know all the little things that drive you absolutely crazy, and I know just how to make you fall apart. Don't you want to feel so good?" 

He's starting to lean forward, and that's when I realize what he's doing.

It takes all my strength to slip out of my submissive-like state from my hair being messed with, but I know I need to. I use both my hands to pull his hand off of my head, and then I back up quickly, out of reach from him.

He didn't like that.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asks angrily.

"Y-you were going to k-kiss me." I say, backing up slowly.

"And?" He questions, and I felt sick to my stomach.

"If you're not going to give me the information that I want...I-I'm going to leave." I say

"All you have to do is have sex with me darling." He says with a twisted smile. "Then I'll tell you what you want to know."

"I won't." I say confidently.

"But you want to." He throws back at me smugly.

"I don't." I say sternly. "And I'm leaving. I don't know why I thought coming here was a good idea."

"I do." he says just as I'm about to leave the room. And for some reason, it makes me stop.

"Your subconscious misses me. As much as you don't want to admit it Geebear, you miss me. You want me so bad, that you're making up any excuse to come and see me. Wanting to know how I know people that we went to HighSchool with together? Seems like instead of thinking about the question clearly, you jumped straight to wanting to see me."

I stare at him blankly for a second before I leave the room, not saying anything else to him.

We all went to HighSchool together! Duh! Why didn't I fucking think about that?

I guess it was just the fact that Kellin and Vic were so quick to push it to the side, I figured it was something bad.

But maybe it wasn't. Maybe I'm just paranoid. 

Maybe I'm just stupid.

Or maybe...Bert's right.

"You okay?" The police officer asks me, and suddenly I'm brought back to the real world.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I"m good."

"Alright, I'll guide you back up to the front."

-

I get into my car and drive home, but I can't stop thinking about what Bert said right before I left.

My subconscious misses him.

Is that true?

No, of course that's not true. He's trying to get inside my head and make me think that I miss him. But I don't.

He almost killed Frank. He kidnapped him, and he wanted to kidnap me. He's an awful, toxic person, and I don't miss him. My life's been so much better now that he's gone, and I won't crawl back to him again.

He doesn't control me.

He doesn't own me. 

And he never will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: @StressedKilljoy


	10. 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: @StressedKilljoy

Gerard's POV

As I was driving home, I was conflicted.

Do I tell Frank that I went to see my psycho abusive ex boyfriend who tried to kill him?

Now that I say that out loud, I realize how stupid of me it was to even go there. I don't know why I thought I would get a straight answer from him. I should've known there was going to be some catch, or that he would try something like that on me. I shouldn't have been so stupid.

But, I'm going to make a promise to myself, right here right now.

I'm never going back there again.

I don't care if he has dire information that could save me, I'm not going back. I don't need him, and he needs to understand that. I don't care about him anymore.

I drive home and park my car, walking in the building an up to our apartment. I unlock the door and walk in, immediately collapsing on the couch.

Do I tell him?

I have to. He'll know that something is wrong with me no matter what, and if I lie he'll probably figure out the truth somehow. I'll just tell him when he gets home.

So, for the next couple hours I just mope around the house, finding random things to clean, or little things to organize.

That's one thing that Frank loves about me, my habit of just cleaning the little things. He says it's cute, but I think he just likes it because he never has to clean anything.

The second I hear the jingling of keys in our door I'm practically running to the front door.

As soon as I see his face I feel myself start crying, and I honestly don't even know why.

"Gee? Baby, what's wrong?" He asks immediately, closing the door and pulling me in for a hug.

"I-I j-just did something a-awful." I stutter out as I hug him.

"Oh Gee, it can't be that bad." He pulls away and looks me in the eyes, wiping away some of the stray tears. "What is it?"

I look him in the eyes and I feel really guilty. I let my own curiosity get the best of me, and as a result I could hurt Frank really badly.

"I-I w-went to see him." I say, knowing that Frank would be able to fill in the pieces. I couldn't even bring myself to say his name anymore.

"Why?" Frank asks softly, surprisingly not seeming that upset.

"I just thought" I start to say, pausing as I wipe away my tears. "I thought that maybe he would tell me how he knew Vic and Kellin. You know, since they seemed so suspicious. Now that I say it it sounds kind of stupid. If they were in his gang then why would he tell me that? That could get them and him in more trouble, he's not that stupid. I don't know why I thought it was a good idea, I was just so desperate for an answer that-"

"Gerard." Frank says, cutting me off. I look him in his eyes, and all I see is sympathy. "I'm not mad at you."

"Y-You're not?" I ask, confused.

"No." He confirms. "You went to a jail that's crawling with police. There's no way you could really be in any danger there. I do want to know everything that you guys talked about, though."

"You won't want to hear it." I say, and that's when I could tell he was starting to get a little hostile.

"Why wouldn't I want to hear it?"

"Well, when I asked him how he knew Kellin and Vic he said he'd tell me if I had sex with him. I told him no, obviously, but then he started going on about how much better than you he could make me feel, and then he started to touch my hair and went to kiss me, but I pulled away and left. I would never let him do anything like that to me, and you know that." I explain.

He's silent for a second before he takes a step closer to me. I take a step back, but then he takes another step forward.

Eventually I'm against the wall and he grabs both of my wrists and pins them to either side of my head, and that's when I realize what's happening.

"He could make you feel better than me, huh?" He asks, staring me down like I'm his prey. "Let's prove him wrong."

"F-fuck, okay-" I say, and he smirks.

~Smut Warning~

He grabs my wrist and pulls me into our bedroom, and pushes me onto the bed.

He straddles my waist and then goes to grab at my jeans. He looks up at me and I nod, knowing he's asking me for permission.

He takes me pants and boxers off, leaving me exposed from the waist down.

He leans down and starts kissing and nipping at my neck, causing me to let out small noises and whines.

I try to sneak my hands into his hair, but he grabs my wrists and pins them down, looking me in the eye.

"Did I say you could do that darling?" He asks. "This night is supposed to be all about you, don't make me change that. Because I would just love to leave you tied up here with a cock-ring for a while, with a vibrator shoved right against your prostate, leaving you there while you want me so desperately. Being able to see me watch you squirm, getting so close to releasing, but being denied. However, I have a feeling that you don't want that, am I correct?"

I nod. While that sounds appealing, I'm not really up for that tonight. I'm still feeling emotionally drained, and I'm not sure that'd be the best thing for me right now.

"What do you want baby?" Frank asks.

"I-I want you to praise me. Tell me that I'm pretty, and tell me that you love me, but don't treat me like you do. I want to feel the pain, b-but I need the reassurance that you're not mad at me." I say hesitantly.

Frank only smiles a genuine smile.

"Anything for you babydoll."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: @StressedKilljoy


	11. 11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: @StressedKilljoy

~Smut Warning~

Gerard's POV

"You want restraints lovely?" Frank asks.

I blush as I avoid eye contact. "W-what do you think?"

"I think that it's not my decision, darling." Frank says sweetly.

"I-I want to be able to touch you." I say, deciding that tonight I needed things to be a little more intimate.

"Anything you want doll." Frank says with a smile, leaning down and leaving kisses and bites on my thighs, working his way up.

He then moves to my neck and does the same. I wrap my arms around his body (a little awkwardly at first, considering that whenever he's the top my arms aren't usually free..) and pull him closer, loving the feeling of him being this close to me.

Now, don't get me wrong, I love it when he's controlling. Him being all dominating and shit never fails to turn me on. I love it when he abuses me and ties me down, but sometimes it's also nice to slow down a little. It's nice to feel each other, and appreciate each other a little more. Roughness is never a bad thing, but neither is a little love. 

He sucks on my sweet spot and I let out a small whine, causing him to smirk.

"I love your noises baby, they make it hard for me to control myself." 

That causes me to whine even more, and he pulls back from me and sits on my waist, straddling me. 

"You wanna ride me baby?" He asks, and I nod.

It would put me in control, and I would be as close to him as possible. That's exactly what I need.

"Alright doll, let me prep you first." He says, grabbing the lube. 

He puts some on his fingers and inserts two in me, scissoring them and stretching me out.

"F-fuck." I moan out slightly. The feeling was nice, but it wasn't enough. I needed more.

"N-need you-" I say simply, and he gets the message.

He pulls his fingers out and then pulls me up. I move myself so I'm straddling him, and he loos at me.

"Can I choke you darling?" he asks.

"F-fuck, yes-" I say quietly, but I knew he heard me as soon as I saw the smirk appear on his face.

"Whenever you're ready baby." He says, and I immediately sink down.

I got slow at first as I rest my head in the crook of his neck, slowly picking up the pace.

As I start to get faster, Frank pulls my head from his neck and wraps his hands around my throat, applying light pressure.

The blood rushes to my head and the pleasure just increases, causing me to stop moving for just a second.

Frank obviously catches on to this, as he starts moving upwards, trying to continue for me.

I then remember where I am, and I start to move once again.

The combination of me moving down and Frank moving up was just perfect, causing Frank to hit my prostate dead on, making me cry out.

"So beautiful darling." Frank praises as he squeezes once again, causing my head to feel clouded.

It's not long before we're both releasing, and then coming down from the high.

~End Of Smut~

Once I pull off of Frank, he pulls me down to the bed in a hug, pulling me close.

"I want you to hear this again. I'm not mad at you baby. I love you so much, and if you want to go see Bert, then you can. I trust you, and I know that you can handle yourself. I know you would never visit him for a bad reason. I'm not going to control your life, but I do wish that you would have talked to me first, before you made that decision." Frank says calmly.

"I know, I'm sorry. I should've told you, but something told me that you'd be mad at me. I should have known that was a stupid thought, though. You're not like that." I mumble.

"You're right, I'm not." He says with a smile. "Now let's go shower." 

-

"I talked to my boss about possibly hiring Kellin, and he's considering it. He told me to tell Kellin to come in for an interview tomorrow at two, and we'll see what happens from there." Frank tells me as we're lounging on the couch.

"That's great!" I say, genuinely happy. "I'm sure Kellin would love to feel like he's helping out Vic a little bit."

"Yeah." Frank says with a smile, but then it fades.

"What's up?" I question, and he looks me in the eyes.

"Vic said he was a teacher, right? And that he transferred to this area?" Frank asks.

"Yeah, and I think Kellin had to quit his job when they moved." I tell him. 

"So they're living somewhere, like paying rent and shit, off of a job that Vic hasn't even worked a day at yet?" Frank asks, and I can see what he's getting at. 

"I mean, do they pay teachers before they even work a day? And plus, even if they did, how are they affording a house or apartment off of just Vic's money? Something's off." He says, and I completely agree. 

"I know. That's why I went to see Bert, but I just find it hard to believe that they're connected to him in any way. Do you honestly think that they're working for him?" I ask.

"I don't think it's impossible." Frank says.

"Kellin's not mafia material." I say, and Frank pauses.

"First of all, we don't know if it's a 'mafia.' Second of all, Kellin doesn't have to be in it. Even if just Vic is involved, Kellin is involved by association." Frank explains.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain how their bills are getting payed. I doubt Bert would pay anybody, and if he was paying people, it was probably his closest men. The ones that were with him when they kidnapped you. And even if there was money involved with them, it couldn't be enough to pay rent, even in a low-rent apartment." I explain.

"I know. There's just so many things here that don't add up. And I'm telling you now, Gee, we need to be on guard. We can't let them in too close." Frank says.

I never thought I'd ever be saying that. Kellin and Vic were my High School friends. I never thought that I would be afraid for them to get close to me.

But there's something that I'm not seeing.

Something just below the surface. I just know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: @StressedKilljoy


	12. 12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: @StressedKilljoy

Frank's POV

I wake up in the morning and see that Gerard had already left for work, so I get my things together and head out.

I was opening the store this morning at 10, and Adam was scheduled to come in at 1 to get ready for Kellin's interview.

I was, however, starting to question if I made the right move. I mean, I was the one who told Gerard that we couldn't get too close to them, but yet I was the one who gave Kellin a job opportunity, meaning I would be surrounded by him pretty much all the time.

But then again, was I thinking into it too much?

I have no proof that Kellin and Vic are working for Bert. I have absolutely nothing. But there's just something about them that rubs me the wrong way. I just have a gut feeling that they're hiding something.

But, then again, maybe working with Kellin will give me some information about them that I don't already know. Maybe he'll slip up and reveal something personal.

I really hope he does. Because I'd be lying right to your face if I told you that I wasn't curious.

-

Once I arrived at the store, I used my key to get in, and then I started my opening routine.

I turned on all of the lights and started up our computer. I then walked around to make sure that there wasn't any trash in here that could've been left by somebody the night before.

I then went through the pile of vinyl's and CD's that were sold to us.

We were a resale shop, but we also got shipments of new records as well. So, I went through the CD's and vinyl's that people had sold to us recently, and recorded them into our computer. I then put a price tag on them, and then sorted them onto our shelves.

Once I was done with that, I checked the time and saw that it was close to 10.

I turned on our open sign and sat down behind the counter, pulling out my phone. We didn't really get customers before 3 PM, usually, so opening shifts were pretty boring.

-

At around one Adam showed up tp start getting ready for Kellin's interview, and I could tell that he was nervous about it.

"Dude, Adam, why're you so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous Frank." Adam states with a stone cold face, almost as if he's trying not to show any emotion at all.

"Hey Adam, you know that you're still human, right?" I ask him, and he looks at me with a confused glance.

"I know that you're the manager, and you're supposed to be professional, but that doesn't mean that you can't show emotion."

"You don't know what you're talking about Frank." Adam says, but I see right through it.

"If you're nervous about the interview, don't be. Kellin's not going to judge you, if that's a worry that you have. I know it's been a while since you last interviewed someone, but Kellin is not going to make fun of you. And no matter what you say to him, I guarantee you that he will still take the job." I reassure him.

Adam doesn't talk about it often, but he suffers from anxiety. He told me about it one time when someone that used to bully him in High School came into the shop. He had started hyperventilating and he practically ran to the back of the store.

It was that day when he told me that he was not a normal manager. He told me all about his anxiety, but he told me not to tell Ray.

I told him that his secret was safe with me, and to this day it still is.

So, whenever he starts to close himself off, I know what's happening. I know that in his mind, if he shows no emotion at all, his anxiety will go away too.

But, I know that it doesn't work. It only makes it worse, more times than not.

He looks at me, and for a little bit he doesn't speak.

A simple "Thank you" is what breaks the silence, but I didn't mind. I know that even saying that was hard for him.

As it got closer to 2, I reminded Adam once again that Kellin was not going to judge him, and was not going to hurt him. I could tell that he was still nervous, but at least he wasn't closing himself off.

Kellin strolled through the door at 1:50 and I greeted him with a smile.

"Hey Kell, this is Adam, the manager." I introduce him.

"Hey." Kellin says.

"Alright, so if you could follow me into the back room, I'm just gonna ask some basic interview questions." Adam says, and Kellin nods.

"Sure."

"Good luck you two." I say teasingly. Adam gives me a death glare whereas Kellin just laughs.

They both to the back room and I'm once again alone, simply pulling out my phone while I waited.

-

About 15 minutes later they both come back out to the front, and Kellin has a smile on his face.

"Well, Kellin, you're definitely hired. I'll put you on the next schedule and make sure to email it to you, so I'll see you then." Adam says, making sure that I could hear them.

"That's great! Thank you so much for hiring me, Adam, I can promise you that you won't regret it." Kellin thanks him.

"Of course Kellin, you're a good person. I can just tell." Adam says, and I frown.

He can 'just tell?' What does that mean?

He can 'just tell' that Kellin is a good person, but for some reason, my gut is telling me something different? Fuck, which one of us is right?

"Bye Kellin, see you on your first shift." Adam says.

"Bye." Kellin responds, and walks up to the counter while I'm sitting.

"Frank, dude. Thank you so much for this, honestly." He says.

"Oh, it's no problem. Anything for a friend." I say, but I cringe as the words leave my mouth.

Friend? Can I even call him that?

"Still, thanks man. I'll see you around, yeah?" He asks, and for a second I'm too busy thinking to respond.

"Yeah. See you around."

And that's the last thing that I say before he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: @StressedKilljoy


	13. 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: @StressedKilljoy

*Inspired by Vic and Danielle's 'Quarantine Date Night's'*

Frank's POV

The next day Gerard and I both had off, so we decided that we wanted to have a date night.

"Yeah, we haven't had a date night in a while." Gerard agreed when I brought up the idea. "Let's do it."

During the day we lounged around the house. Gerard was painting in our room and I was laying on the bed, making small comments or striking up conversations every now and then.

It was around 6 PM when both of us jumped when we heard a loud crack of thunder, accompanied by some lighting.

Not long after that, the sky turned dark and it started to downpour.

Gerard turned around in his chair and looked at me, a sad expression on his face.

"The rain really said "fuck your date" huh?" He says with a small laugh.

I frown, but then I get an idea.

I get up from the bed and move towards the door, shutting off the light.

"Uhm, whatcha doing?" Gerard asks. "I can't see."

I open the door, allowing some light from the hallway to sneak into the room.

"Get up and come with me." I say, and he looks confused as he doesn't move.

"Please?" I ask with puppy dog eyes, and he sighs.

"Fine." He complies, getting up from his chair and following me out into the hallway.

I then turn off the lights in the hallway and make my way to the living room, turning off those lights as well.

We eventually end up in the kitchen, and all the lights in the apartment are off.

"Sooo what exactly are you doing?" Gerard asks, and I smile, although I'm not sure that he can see it.

"Looks like the storm knocked out the power." I say, and I can tell he's confused.

"But, you-"

"Guess we'll have to light some candles, huh?" I ask, and at that point I think he was catching on.

"Ohhhh." He says, and now I know he got it.

"I thought it would be cute to pretend the power was out. The storm really sets the mood, too. This way we can sit in candlelight and play some board games or cards or something, ya know, typical things you do when the power's out. Except we can maybe make it a little more romantic." I say, and then I start to worry that maybe he found this stupid.

"Aww, that's cute." Gerard says. "That's a great idea. I'll light the candles, you wanna go get some cards?"

"Yeah." I smile, glad that he actually liked my idea.

I go up to our room and grab an uno deck, and a normal deck of cards.

Then I make my way back downstairs and see Gerard lighting candles and putting them on the coffee table in the living room. He smiles when he sees me, and motions for me to sit on the couch next to him.

I sit down and set the cards on the table, turning so I'm facing him.

"So, I got uno and then a normal deck of cards. I thought that we could start with uno, and then play war or something like that, if you'd like." I say, and he smiles.

"That's perfect, you shuffling first?" He asks, and I nod.

I pull the uno cards out and shuffle them, dealing seven cards to both of us.

I pick mine up and see that I'd been graced with four blue cards, a 3, 6, 4, and a 9.

I had also been graced with a wild card and two red cards, a skip and a 2.

"Damn, who shuffled these cards?" I ask jokingly, and Gerard laughs slightly.

"That would be you, you dork." He says as he flips over the top card from the deck, making it our starting card.

"You wanna start?" I ask.

"Sure." He says with a smirk, putting down a draw four right off of the bat.

"Wow, what the fuck did I do to you?" I ask jokingly.

"Nothing darling, love you." Gerard says, batting his eyelashes.

I pick up my four cards and try to conceal the smile on my face as I see that I had picked up a draw four.

"What color?" I ask.

"Yellow." He says as he puts down a yellow 6.

"Shit." I mutter. I didn't have any yellow, and I didn't want to use my draw four yet.

I pick up a card from the draw pile, picking up a green 5.

"Your turn." I say as I organize my hand, seeing Gerard put down a yellow 2.

I smirk as I put down my red 2, making him frown.

"But I don't have red." He fake pouts.

"Too bad." I tease, and he picks up a card from the draw pile.

Our game goes on for a little but before Gerard gets down to Uno, but I still had my draw four.

I put it down and he frowned, picking up the four cards.

But somehow, he still ended up winning.

"Ha! I win." He brags once he puts down his final card.

"Alright, alright. You wanna play war?" I ask, and he nods.

Gerard shuffles this time, dealing out the whole deck evenly to both of us.

I grab my cards and straighten them, getting ready to pull the top card.

"Ready?" Gerard asks, and I nod.

We both flip the top card, and I grin and I see that he had a 7 and I had a Queen.

I grab both the cards and we continue until we both run out.

Once we do, it's clear that I have a little more cards than he does.

We continue for a while, before Gerard only has a couple cards left.

The only thing that's been keeping him alive for the past couple rounds was that Ace that he had. If it weren't for that Ace, he would've definitely lost by now.

We both flip over our top card and we're both shocked to see that both the cards were Ace's. Fucking finally.

We put out the next three cards and lock eyes.

"This is it." I say, and he nods.

"On three." I say. "One, two, three!"

We flip over the cards and I'm delighted to see that he only had a 2, whereas I had a King.

I took his cards, and that's when I realized those were his final cards.

"Oh shit, I won." I say, and Gerard nods.

"Yep. I won once, and you won once. Now we're even." He smiles as he moves over to me and sits in my lap.

"Thank you for trying to make something out of this night with me." He says. "I know our original plans got cancelled, but I'm glad we were able to make the best of it."

"Of course Gerard." I say, running my hand up and down his back. "I'd do anything to make you happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: @StressedKilljoy


	14. 14.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: @StressedKilljoy

This is from Gerard's POV by the way, so all the contact names are what Gerard has them saved as in his phone

-

Breadbin added You, Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III, Mikes, Frankie, RyRo, Jams, Mom, Hayley, "i dIdN't sLeEp wItH mY tEacHers", Joshua, TyJo, Raymond, and Pattycakes to the group!

Breadbin: alright whores, im having another party at my house on friday. i have a pool now tho, so bring swimming shit

Ryro: how come i didnt know this was happening

Breadbin: you do. i just told you

Jams: can yall like not have coupley fights in the gc thanks

Hayley: i thought we already had a gc?? why is there a new one

Breadbin named the group 'Ronald McDonalds' sluts'

Breadbin: lynz wasnt in the other one and i didnt know how to add her. so i just made a new one

Pattycakes: brendon what

Mom: aw thanks for including me.

Pattycakes: is nobody going to talk about what brendon did??!?

Raymond: I don't know if Frank and I will both be able to take off that day. I'll talk to our boss though.

Frankie: he might cuz he just hired kellin

Raymond: who

Me: frank got my old highschool friend a job at where yall work

Raymond: ohh

Mikes: wait, Kellin?? like Kellin Quinn??

Frankie: yeah wbi

Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III: whos kellin

"i dOn't sLeEp wItH mY tEacHers": ooooo someones jelly

Joshua: awww is Petey jealous?

Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III: im not jealous i just wanna know

Me: i already said he was an old friend from highscool, mikey was friends with him too. he has a boyfriend

Mikes: he still dating Vic Fuentes?

Frankie: yeah, and they're sus

TyJo: huh?

Me: lets not bring our personal issues into the gc frank

Breadbin: oh no, please do I live for drama

RyRo: b don't push

Breadbin: but i wanna knowwwwww

Me: i gotta go anyway, by yall

I put my phone into my pocket as my boss walks up front, making me pick up a damp towel and start wiping down the bar in front of me.

Once that's done I start filling some of our pumps, noticing a couple of them were close to empty.

It's our slowest part of the day, meaning that this is normally the time where everyone is cleaning and filling because there's literally nothing else to do.

It's only me, Amy, Danielle, and Tony working right now, but we haven't even had a customer in 40 minutes.

"Hey Gee, you have a minute?" Tony asks me, and I'm a little surprised. Tony's not really the talkative type, but I'm not gonna say no to a conversation.

"Yeah, sure." I say, and he looks around, almost as if he's making sure nobody is listening.

"I just-" he starts to say, but he pauses, searching for the right words. "You found your soulmate, right?"

"Yeah, I did." I smile.

"How did you... how did you know when the right time was? It's just that, I've been with my partner for about a year now, and I really wanna know, but I don't know when to bring it up. So, I guess what I'm asking is, how did you know when the right time was?"

I pause. I'm not gonna lie, I wasn't really expecting that.

"That's a difficult question to answer. I'll tell you this, though, every relationship is different. Some people try to figure it out right away, some wait, and some never want to know. My situation was a bit different, though. I had just been through a very tough and emotional situation with my boyfriend at the time, and I guess we both knew in that moment that even if we weren't meant to be, we were going to bend the rules regardless. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not saying wait for some deep emotional harrowing event to do it, but I am saying that in that moment, we both knew it was the right time. When the time is right, both of you just, kinda know. And let me tell you this, don't be nervous. I know it's scary, but if you really love someone, I believe that sometimes the laws of the universe can be broken. I know that I rambled a lot, but I hope you kind of get the bigger picture. But anyways, don't worry about it, Tony. If the time is right, you'll know." I ramble, but it seems like he still understood.

"Thank you, Gerard. It means a lot to me that you shared this with me. I'll make sure to remember it." Tony says, and I could even see a slight smile on his face.

"Of course Tony. And if you ever need anything, you can come to me. I know you're not totally fond of talking to people, but just know that I'll always be here to listen, or talk." I say sincerely, and his smiles grows slightly.

"I'll think about it." He says, and then he turns around and walks away.

I have a content smile on my face as I continue filling pumps, but my head perks up as I hear my manager Amy call my name.

"Hey Gee, can I talk to you for a second?" She asks, and I nod, following her to the back of the store to her desk.

"Am I in trouble?" I ask hesitantly, but she laughs.

"Trouble? Quite the opposite, Gerard. I want to promote you." She says, and I could feel my heart rate increasing.

"Promote me?" I ask.

"Yes, promote you. Gerard, I hope this isn't an invasion of privacy for either of you, but I overheard the conversation you had with Tony. You and I both know that Tony never talks, but he felt comfortable enough around you that he asked you a personal question. You really care about all the employees that work here Gerard, I've seen it. You never hesitate to help someone out, and you've shown everyone here nothing but kindness. They all respect you. And not only that, you know all the recipes here like the back of your hand, and you've got one of the best customer service voices I've ever heard, and you're also not afraid to take charge when people are slacking off. You're always so nice to customers, even if they don't deserve it. So, yes, I want to promote you. I'd have to get permission from James, and you'd also have to have a sit down meeting with him, but I don't really think he'll see any issues with this. So, what do you think?"

"I think I might pass out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: @StressedKilljoy


	15. 15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: Stressedkilljoy

Gerard's POV

I had just finished my meeting with James and Amy, and it was official.

I was getting promoted to a shift-leader.

My pay-rate is going to increase, but it does mean that I'm going to be picking up some more shifts. But honestly, that's fine with me. I like my job, and hey, it's more money for us.

The day that Amy brought it up to me, I didn't tell Frank. I didn't want to get his hopes up if James decided that I wasn't good enough. But, now it was official.

I was promoted, and I was off the clock.

I put my apron in the dirty bin and walked out of the store, walking the short distance back to Frank and I's shared apartment.

The coffee shop was literally down the street from our apartment, so I always walked there and back. I didn't see the point in driving when it was right down the street.

As I was walking back to our apartment, there was one thing on my mind.

Frank's been topping a lot lately.

I think it's time for a change.

I walked up to our apartment and put the keys into the door, opening it and locking it behind me.

"Gerard?" Frank calls from upstairs and I see his head round the corner up there.

"Oh hey, I wasn't sure when you got off." He says with a smile, walking down the stairs to greet me.

Once he gets to the bottom of the stairs he leans in to give me a kiss. I immediately deepen it, catching him off guard.

He pulls away, and I'm sure he can tell I'm overly excited.

"What's going on with you?" He asks, knowing that there's something up.

"I got a promotion today." I tell him.

"Really? Gee that's amazing!" He says, hugging me close. "I'm happy for you, you deserve it."

"Yeah, and you know what I was thinking?" I say suggestively.

*Smut warning* (It goes through the rest of the chapter)

"Hmmm" he says dramatically, and then he pushes me against the door. "Maybe, that you deserve a reward?"

"Close." I say, immediately grabbing him and switching our positions so that he was the one being pushed against the door, clearly catching him off guard.

"Oh." He says quietly.

"I noticed that you've been topping a lot recently." I say, and then I lean close into his ear. "I just don't want you to forget who you belong too."

I feel him shudder, and then I look into his eyes.

"Are you okay with this?"

"Of course."

"Safe word?"

"Doves."

"Is there anything that's off-limits? Or anything you really want?" I ask him.

He blushes and looks away. It's been a while since he's had to make that decision, it's almost like he forgot what it's like.

"U-uhm, no. Just, none of my hard limits."

"You know I would never do any of those things to you baby." I say sincerely.

"C-could you, uhm-" He says, and I raise an eyebrow. "C-could you tie me up?"

"You know I love doing that to you." I respond and he only blushes even harder.

"I remember when I first started to dom you were so bratty. You always talked back to me, and constantly talked about how I couldn't handle you. But now, I've barely done anything, and you're already begging for me to touch you. Crazy how submissive you've become to me." I tease.

"S-shut up! I haven't done this in a while.." He says, and I raise an eyebrow.

"What the fuck did you say to me?" I ask, grabbing his wrists roughly and pinning them against the door.

"I said shut up." He says back without stuttering.

"That's the Frank I remember." I say, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him upstairs to our bedroom.

Once we get there I push him onto the bed.

"Don't move." I say, turning around and going into our closet, grabbing the ropes that he wanted.

I walk back over to him and straddle his waist, grabbing his wrists and tying them together, then tying them to our headboard.

I then move down and put my hands on the waistband of his pants, looking up at him for permission.

He nods and I take his pants off, his boxers following shortly after. I smirk at how hard he was, and then spread his legs, tying each of his ankles to the footboard, forcing his legs open.

I then crawl back up his body, making sure to purposefully rub my body against his dick, causing him to buck his hips up in an attempt to relieve some friction.

I kiss and leave hickies all over his neck, causing him to let out little noises that pleased me very much.

As I distract him by kissing his neck, I sneak one of my hands up into his hair and tug it harshly, causing him to moan out in shock.

"That's right baby, moan for me." I tease and he looks away.

"Eye contact." I say sternly, and he turns his head to look at me.

"Better." I say, and I see him pull at his restraints.

"What, puppy wanna touch me?" I tease. "Too bad. You take what I give you."

He doesn't say anything, but I can tell my words affected him.

I lean over to our bedside table and pull out our lube, pouring some onto my fingers.

"I'm going to prep you first." I tell him, and he only nods.

I insert one finger, seeing his face scrunch up. It really has been a little bit since we last did this.

I kiss and nip at his thighs as I continue to prep him, trying to give him another sensation to focus on.

Once I feel like he's ready I pull my fingers out and slick up my dick, lining myself up.

"If I need to stop or slow down, you need to tell me." I say, and he nods.

I begin to push in slowly, and I can tell Frank's hurting slightly.

I lean down and kiss him on the lips lightly, feeling him deepening it.

Once I'm all the way in, I pull out and push back in, hearing him moan into my mouth.

That was my signal that he was now comfortable, so I picked up my pace a little.

I started a fast rhythm, still continuing my kiss with Frank.

He kept trying to take control of the kiss, but I was quick to put him back in his place.

After a little, his pants started to increase and I could tell he was close.

"G-gee, close, f-fuck-" he stuttered out, and soon enough he was coming.

I continued to thrust into him until I eventually came as well.

I pulled out and we both took a couple deep breaths.

I untied Frank's wrists and hugged hi, whispering in his ear.

"Any aftercare that you need?"

"Just a shower." He says back, and I could tell he was tired.

"Of course darling."

"I love you." He says, and I smile.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: Stressedkilljoy


	16. 16.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: Stressedkilljoy

Gerard's POV

Before I knew it, it was Friday. Also known as 'The Day We're Hanging Out at Brendon and Ryan's.'

Frank and Ray managed to talk to Adam about taking off today, and he told them that he would be able to handle the store for one day by himself. So, both of them were available.

Frank had gone out a little bit ago to buy some drinks for tonight and pick us up lunch, so I was home alone for just a little while until he came back.

I was choosing my outfit in the bedroom when I heard the front door open. I thought it was Frank, so I didn't think about it much.

It only started to worry me after it was silent. Usually Frank would greet me when he came home, and the fact that he hadn't yet was a little worrying.

I put down the clothes I was looking at and opened our bedside drawer, grabbing the pocket knife that we kept in there. Ya know, just in case.

I opened our bedroom door quietly and peaked out into the upstairs hallway, seeing it empty.

I wanted to call out Frank's name, but I knew better.

If it wasn't Frank, I wasn't about to alert whoever it was that I was in the house.

I walked out of the bedroom and took a peek down the stairs, debating whether or not I should go down there or not.

I walked down a couple of the stairs so I could take a peek into the living room and the kitchen. I was even more scared, however, when I didn't see anybody.

I walked down the stairs cautiously, making sure to keep my back to the wall as I went, effectively making it so I couldn't be attacked from behind.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I decided to step out into the middle of the living room.

I turn so my back is to the couch, and I walk a little bit farther towards the kitchen.

Suddenly, I feel hands on my shoulders. The person has used my shoulders to push themself up, wrapping their legs around my waist.

"Get off me!" I say, not quite screaming, but being pretty loud.

I then hear laughing, and that's when I connected the laughing to a person.

"Mikey! You bitch!" I say with a slight laugh, backing up and falling backwards so that I squished him on the couch.

"Ow ow ow!" He says, pushing me off slightly, causing me to laugh.

"I can't believe you really brought a knife with you and didn't even try to use it." He says.

"Did you want me to fucking stab you??" I ask sarcastically.

"You know the answer to that." He says, giving me a look.

"Well, sorry for trying to protect myself. You know, there's probably a whole gang after me. I could never be too safe." I tell him.

"You know what you should do?" He asks, and I just make a noise in response, showing that I was listening.

"You know how LynZ took that self-defense class? I think you should have her teach you a couple things, and maybe Frank too. I mean, I really think it could be useful for both of you." He says.

"Mikey, remember when I tried to take that karate class? I fucking suck, I can't do karate." I remind him.

"Self defense is not the same as karate. Self defense is just being able to protect yourself, karate is a little more extra than that." He explains.

"Yeah well, I know that's not the reason you came here. So why don't you tell me the real reason you're here." I say, changing the subject.

"I can't just visit my brother because I want too?" He asks.

"I suppose you could, but I know there's another reason, too." I say, and he sighs.

"I already talked to Brendon about this, and he said it was fine. But, I want to invite Kellin and Vic." He says.

"Oh." I say simply, not exactly sure how to respond to that.

"I know you said that they were 'sus', whatever the fuck that means, but I haven't seen them in years Gee. The fact that you're in touch with them again is so exciting for me, I really want to see them again." He explains.

I sigh. "Let's wait until Frank gets back. I'll ask him what he thinks."

"What exactly is the issue? Like, why do you not like them anymore." He asks.

"Oh trust me, it's not that at all. I like them a lot, trust me. It's just-" I say, but stop myself. If Mikey hears the situation, he might not want to see them anymore. And I'm not going to ruin that. I know he really wants to see them again.

"Frank and I are just being cautious. He thinks it's a little suspicious that they came to town and became friends with us the second Bert got arrested."

"So you think they're working for him or something?" He asks.

"No." I lie quickly. "We have no proof that they're working with him, and honestly we have no proof that they're trying to harm us at all. Just harmless little conspiracy theories."

"Oh." He says, and suddenly both our heads turn sharply towards the door when we hear it opening.

Frank walks in with the food and drinks and freezes when he sees us both staring at him.

"Uhm, hello?" He says. "Haven't seen you in a while, Mikey."

"Hey" I say, getting up and kissing him on the cheek.

"Soooo" I say, and Frank gives me a look.

"Mikey has a question to ask you." I say quickly.

"What? No, Gee has a question for-"

"It was your idea!"

"He's your boyfriend!"

"Oh my god, what is going on?" Frank asks.

Mikey and I stare at each other, and I sigh when I realize he wasn't gonna say anything.

"You know how Kellin and Vic when to High School with Mikey and I?" I ask.

"Yes" He says simply, glaring at me.

"Well, Mikey was obviously friends with them too. And he wanted to know if you'd be fine with them coming to Brendon's tonight, since, you know, you're the one who called them "suspicious." I tell him.

"Oh." He says, setting down the things he was carrying.

"Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: Stressedkilljoy


	17. 17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: Stressedkilljoy

Gerard's POV

"Really?" I ask, looking him in the eyes. "You're okay with this?"

"Yeah. I did some thinking while I was out shopping this morning, and while I still think they're hiding something, I don't think it's malicious. Kellin's too sweet to do anything harmful, and I don't think he'd want to be with someone who was doing bad things." he explains.

I smile. "I'm glad you changed your mind. I know we both agreed that was thought something was up, but I think we should both drop it."

"Great. I'll text Brendon, one of you ask them?" Mikey says.

"I got it." I say, whipping out my phone.

Kellin's POV

"Vic?" I call out after I receive the text message from Gerard.

I walk around the house and find him in his office, looking a little stressed out on the phone.

"Just get it done okay?! Don't question me again." he says before he hangs up the phone and looks over at me.

"Oh, hey Kell. What's up?" he asks.

"Well, Gerard asked us if we wanted to go with him and Frank to a get together tonight to meet some of their friends." I say, fiddling with my fingers.

"I don't know babe, you know I have work stuff." he says, and I give him a look.

He sighs.

"Babe, you know we've talked about this. And plus, how are we going to tell Gerard that you're busy with work when we told them you're a teacher. It's summer." I reason.

"I'll make a call." he says, and I smile.

I walk over to him and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks babe. I'll let Gerard know."

Gerard's POV

"They said yes!" I tell Mikey and Frank.

"Cool, I'm sure they'll fit in with the group." Frank says.

"Oh shit, initiation." Mikey says, and I smile.

"They're dating, so they'll probably just pick each other. I'd we cautious to not get too close to that closet, though. They've been dating for a while." I joke.

"I can't believe they lasted all through High School and are still together. They have to be soulmates, I mean, come on. There's no way they're spending this much time together and they're not meant to be." Mikey says.

"All through High School? How long have they been dating?" Frank asks.

"Well, they started dating freshman year I believe, so..about five years? Around there." I tell him.

"Oh wow." He says. "That's a long time to be committed to each other for it to all be for nothing." 

"True. I don't think it's for nothing, though. They really seem to balance each other out. I think they're made to be, personally." Mikey tells us.

"Right, well. It's 3, so we should probably be heading over to Brendon's." I say.

"Yeah, I gotta head home. My swim shit is all still there, I'll meet you at Pete's." Mikey says, and leaves.

Frank and I talk for a little bit before heading up to our bedroom, grabbing swimming stuff and throwing it into a bag.

"So, what you said earlier, about Kellin and Vic? Did you mean that, or was that just to ease Mikey's conscious." I ask as I throw a towel into the bag.

"A little bit of both." He answers honestly. "I don't think they're out to get us Gerard. I still do think they're hiding something, but I don't think they're bad people."

"Neither do I." I say, and he smiles.

"I'm glad we agree. Now, are we ready to go?"

"Yup." I say, and soon we're hopping in the car.

-

When we get to Brendon's house, I see that we are once again the last people to arrive. Well, except for Vic and Kellin, that is.

We walk to the backyard and see Brendon, Ryan, Ray, Patrick, Pete, Mikey, Jamia, LynZ, Hayley, and Nicole all in the pool. Josh and Tyler were sitting down on the edge, dipping their feet in and having a conversation with Brendon.

"Oh, hey guys!" Ryan calls out, motioning for us to come closer.

When Brendon said he had a pool, I imagined like a pop-up small pool, but this, this was a whole ass in-ground pool. I don't know how him and Ryan could afford this, but it was nice. And pretty big, too.

Frank and I walk over to Ryan and say hello, telling him that we brought our swimming stuff with us.

"Well, go change. We'll be waiting for ya."

Frank and I walk inside and go to the nearest bathroom to change.

We both change together, and at one point Frank's eyes slipped down a little further than needed.

"My eyes are up here, mister." I tease, and he just smirks.

"Well, to be honest, I wasn't quite looking at your eyes." He says as he wraps his arms around my neck.

"Frank, not now." I tell him, and he frowns.

"Why not?"

"They're waiting for us. Tell you what, when everyone is asleep tonight, I might ask you to come skinny dipping with me." I say.

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Maybe." I say, and he leans up and kisses me passionately.

I push him away and he laughs.

Once we both gathered ourselves a little, we went back outside.

I noticed that it seemed Vic and Kellin had arrived. They were sitting on the edge of the pool, talking to Mikey.

Frank and I walked over to them and sat down next to them.

"We're glad you guys could make it out tonight." I said, and they both smiled.

"We're glad too." Kellin says.

"Did you guys bring swim stuff?" Mikey asks.

"We did. I'm not sure if I want to swim, though. I think Kellin wants too." Vic says.

"Aww, come on babe. It'll be fun." Kellin says, resting his chin on Vic's shoulder and giving him puppy-dog eyes.

"You know I can't resist those." Vic says, and Kellin smiles.

"I know. That's like, quite literally the whole point."

"You kill me." Vic jokes.

"In a good way." Kellin finishes with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: Stressedkilljoy


	18. 18.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: Stressedkilljoy

Gerard's POV

Kellin eventually managed to get Vic in the pool, but it did involve just a small bit of seduction.

Nobody really noticed it though, it was subtle. But I saw the looks that Kellin gave Vic, I know those all too well.

Once everyone was in the pool, we decided to play football, but not really. We had a water football, and we were basically just gonna play a grown-up version of keep away.

We were originally going to play guys against girls, but then we realized that wasn't quite fair. So, we picked two team captains instead. Brendon, and Pete.

"Rock paper scissors to see who chooses first." Ryan says. "Best two out of three."

Pete ended up winning and he shouted in victory.

"Yes! Mikeyway you already knowww you're on my team." He says, and so Mikey makes his way over.

"Ross!" Brendon shouts. "You're with me baby."

"Alright, Pattycakes? Make your way over here sweet thang." Pete says, and Patrick blushes.

"Hmmm." Brendon ponders. "Yo LynZ! You're a strong independent woman, get over here."

"Ha! You got it." She says.

"Joshua! Get you and your six-pack lookin ass over here!" Pete says and Josh just laughs.

"Well, if we're playing that way, Vic? Right? Get over here, you seem like you're physically active." Brendon says.

Kellin whispers something into Vic's ear and Vic just smiles, swimming over towards Brendon

"Should we be insulted that we haven't been picked yet?" I whisper to Frank jokingly, and he just laughs.

"Nah, these are our friends. They don't mean any harm." 

"Frank! Get over here my dude." Pete says, and Frank gives me a small kiss before swimming away.

"Hayley! Over here sexy lady." Brendon jokes.

"Hmmm Tyler. Over here." Pete chooses.

"Gee! You're mine!" Brendon says, and I swim over to him. I'm slightly disappointed that I'm not on the same team as Frank, but that's fine.

"Jamia!" Pete yells, and she smiles.

"Nicoleee!" Brendon yells out.

I see Mikey whisper something to Pete, and then he calls out Kellin's name.

Kellin smiles, but I can tell that he was surprised.

"Toro! Man, I'm so glad I got you." Brendon says, and Kellin fakes being offended.

"Wow, I'm definitely not hurt by that whatsoever."

"Sorry Kellin, but I know that my man Toro's got my back." Brendon says as he puts a hand on Ray's shoulder.

These sure are some interesting teams.

Mikey, Patrick, Frank, Tyler, Jamia, Josh, and Kellin were on Pete's team. Ryan, LynZ, Vic, Hayley, Nicole, Ray, and me were on Brendon's team.

All of the couples except the team captain ones were split up. Frank and I, Tyler and Josh, Jamia and LynZ, and Kellin and Vic were all split up on to seperate teams. This was sure as hell going to be interesting.

Brendon and Pete both called over their teams so that they could form strategies.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. If you're in a relationship and your partner is on the opposite team, and their team has the ball, never leave their side. Distract them, seduce them, I don't give a fuck what you do as long as you can distract them enough so that they're not an open target. Just, don't have sex in my pool please. At least not while I'm out here." Brendon says. "If you're not in a relationship, or your partner is on this team, then cover anyone who's open. Make conversation, just cause a distraction. We want to catch them off guard to we can have every possible chance at keeping our hands on that ball. And if we have the ball, keep yourself open. Don't let anyone stand in front of you or behind you, keep your guard up."

"Wow, you guys take this shit seriously huh? I mean, no judgement though. I'm completely up for the challenge. Oh, and also, I can seduce Kellin so easily it's not even funny." Vic says with a laugh.

"You guys are dating? Oh wow that's so cute! How long?" Nicole asks.

"Around five years." Vic answers.

"Damn dude, congrats. That's a long time to be with someone for." Brendon says.

"Yeah, definitely. But I love him." Vic smiles.

We talk strategy for a little longer until we're interrupted by Pete.

"Yo! Brendo, how long are ya'll gonna stand around for? We're getting bored."

"We're good now actually. Rock paper scissors to see who starts with the ball?" Brendon asks.

"You know it."

Pete and Brendon swim to the middle while the rest of us spread out into the pool. I'm scanning the pool for Frank, and I eventually lay eyes on him.

While Brendon and Pete are doing rock paper scissors, I take a deep breath and dunk myself underwater, swimming over to where I know Frank is.

I open my eyes for a second, assessing my situations and seeing Frank right in front of me.

I pop up from under the water and Frank definitely looks startled.

I laugh as he lightly pushes my shoulder.

"Jesus Christ, you fucking scared me."

"Sorry." I apologize, turning around to see who had won the competition.

Pete had won again, meaning that his team started off with the ball.

I immediately assume my defensive position in front of Frank, ready to catch any ball that anyone tried to throw at him. But, I wasn't going to ignore Brendon's advice.

"You know, you look hot with your hair all wet like that." I tell him.

"Yeah?" he questions, and I nod.

"God, it just riles me up. Reminds me of your sex hair." I say, swimming so that I'm behind him, placing my hands on his shoulders.

"Is that so?" He asks, turning his head so he's looking at me at an angle.

I back away from him just slightly. In the distance I see that Mikey's holding the football, and he needs someone to throw it to, and quick.

I back away from Frank, making it look like he's open.

I sneak a quick glance and see that Mikey's about to throw it to Frank, but Frank has no idea. Perfect time for me to intercept.

"Yeah, just makes me want to get fucked by you." I tell Frank, and he practically growls.

"Frank!" I hear Mikey shout as he throws the football, but it's too late.

I knew the football was coming, so I was in perfect position to jump right in front of Frank, grabbing the football in mid-air before it could even reach Frank's hands.

"Oh I see, you tricked me." Frank says with a devilish smirk, and I'm just more confused than anything. Shouldn't he be mad?

I take a glance and see that Hayley was open, so I quickly throw her the football, and then Frank grabs my wrist.

"You're going to regret teasing me like that, sugar." he says sweetly, but I know his intentions are anything but.

"I'll show you what happens when you tease me like that." Frank whispers, before he swims away.

Leaving just me and my thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: Stressedkilljoy


	19. 19.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: Stressedkilljoy

Gerard's POV

After our little fun and games in the pool, we all decided we were done.

Pete and Brendon were arguing over which team "won", but honestly, there were no winners. There really wasn't a way to win.

After everyone got out we all went inside to change, some people going in bathrooms while other went into bedrooms.

It took a while since, ya know, there was a lot of us, but we all got settled eventually.

Most people's hair was still a little damp, especially the girls'. LynZ's was practically still dripping.

We were all having our own little conversations amongst ourselves when Brendon suddenly walked into the middle of the room, clearing his throat in an obvious attempt to get our attention.

Everyone turned to look at him, and he smirked.

"Well, as you all know, we have some new additions to the group. Kellin, Vic, I hope you feel welcome." Brendon says. "However, I will let you guys know, that there's a little something you have to do for 'initiation.'"

"And what would that be?" Kellin asks.

"You have to choose someone in the room to make-out with. Then, you have to sit in a closet with them and do it. None of us will listen, and it's basically honors system on if you really do it or not, but it has to be done." Brendon states.

"Can't we just, pick each other?" Vic asks.

Brendon pauses, then he turns to Pete.

"Can they?" He asks. "We've never initiated a couple before. Usually you have to make out with someone who's already in the group.."

"You're really gonna make them choose someone else when they're already dating? That would be so uncomfortable for them." Patrick cuts in.

"Oh no, it's fine." Vic reassures.

"Yeah, we don't care. I trust Vic enough. And plus, it's not like this is serious." Kellin says.

"Okay." Brendon says, putting his hands up in mock-surrender. "As long as you guys don't care."

"Vic, you choose first." Pete says. Vic scans the room a little before his eyes land on me.

"Gerard." He says, and I could feel Frank's grip around my waist tighten.

"Bold move Fuentes. Frank's gonna kill you." Mikey laughs.

"Oh no I won't. It's not like it's serious right?" Frank says, his voice sounding calm, but his mannerisms telling me he's anything but.

"I can tell him no." I whisper.

"Really Gee, it's fine. I don't care." He whispers back.

"Just remember one thing." I say, and he hums in response.

"I like it when you get jealous." I whisper seductively as I get up, making my way over to Vic and grabbing his hand.

"Follow me Fuentes." I say, and he gets up, following me over to the closet.

Once we're both in there I lock the door from the inside, I didn't want anyone else coming in.

"I'm sorry if I made things awkward by picking you. I just knew that'd you'd let me get away with not actually doing this. I mean, no offense towards you, I just..don't wanna do this when I have Kellin, ya know?" he whispers.

"I get it. We don't have to do anything, but I promise I'll tell them you did it." I say.

"Thank you Gee, I knew you'd understand." He tells me.

We talk for a little while (in whispers of course) before we decide that it had been long enough.

We both get up and make our way back to the living room, the random chatter almost immediate stopping.

"So?" Brendon asks, and I put on a fake smirk.

"He did it."

Everyone then starts cheering, congratulating Vic as he goes and sits back down next to Kellin.

"Alright, Kellin? Who do you choose?" Pete asks.

"Well, I feel as if it's only fair to choose Frank." He says, and my stomach just about drops.

Of course he'd choose Frank.

I know that Frank assured me that nothing would ever happen between them two, but that didn't stop me from worrying just slightly.

While Frank and Kellin go to the closet, I decide I need to walk away.

I wander around Brendons house for a while, pausing outside a closed door when I hear someone talking.

"I'm sorry, you did what?!" I hear someone whisper-shout quite angrily.

After hearing that, I quickly recognize the voice as Vic's, and it seems as if he's on the phone.

"Just, *sigh*, Jamie's in charge right now. Talk to him. I know- I know I'm in charge just, Mike, please talk to Jamie. I'm trying to have a nice night."

There's silence for a little as the person on the other line talks.

"Well get him back in your sight then?! You know what to do, you're not a newbie anymore Mike."

There's silence for a little until Vic speaks again.

"I know, I know, I want to protect him too, and we can't do that if you let J out of your sight. Just please, get it sorted out- I gotta go."

I immediately run downstairs before Vic came out of the room, I wasn't about to let him know I was listening.

Protect someone?? What the fuck was he talking about??

I quickly run downstairs and sit down on the couch next to Ray, earning a small glance from him.

"What was-"

"Shhh." I say, putting my finger on his lips.

He looks at me weirdly, but doesn't say anything.

Vic comes into the room a coupe seconds later, looking completely normal as he sits down on the couch.

How is he acting so normal. He's gotta be hiding so many secrets and yet he just sits there like there's nothing wrong. How does he do that. It confuses me so much. I just don't-

"Gee?" Someone says, and I'm suddenly snapped out of my thoughts to see Kellin standing in front of me.

"We didn't do anything." He says really quietly. "I just thought you should know."

"Vic and I didn't do anything either." I whisper back, and he smiles.

"I figured." He says. "I just really didn't really feel like ruining a relationship today."

"Today?" I tease.

"Yup, so watch your back." He says with a laugh, lightly pushing me shoulder.

He walks away and then my mind starts right back up.

How many secrets is he hiding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: Stressedkilljoy


	20. 20.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: Stressedkilljoy

Have I mentioned before that I love you guys?? Cause I do

Gee's POV

As the night went on, we played a couple of games until most people decided they were done for the night.

Brendon and Ryan's house had a couple more rooms than Pete's, so only a couple of us had to sleep in the living room.

Frank and I didn't go to sleep, though. We both had something else on our minds.

Once I thought everyone was asleep, I did a walk around the house to make sure.

I quietly peaked into everyone's room, seeing that everyone was in fact, asleep.

I walked back into the living room and Frank glanced up at me.

I walked into the kitchen and motioned for him to follow me, him getting the hint.

We walked outside to Brendons pool, both of us looking at the pool, then back at each other.

"You sure you wanna do this?" I ask, and he smiles.

He takes of his shirt, throwing it onto the ground. "Of course."

I then start removing my clothes, leaving us both completely naked.

I then feel hands on my back, and suddenly I'm pushed into the pool, my head submerging under the water.

I swim back up to the surface and spit some water out of my mouth.

"You bitch!" I say playfully, and he laughs.

I jumps in and swims to me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"Kiss me?" He asks, and I ponder jokingly.

"I dunno, I'm not in the mood." I say, but he didn't like that answer.

He put his hands on the side of my face and kissed me anyway, slowly and sweetly.

I kissed back eagerly, I had been waiting for this all night.

We pulled away and he wrapped his legs around my waist, using my body as support to float.

*Smut Warning*

"You can't do that." I say, and he smirks.

"Do what?" He asks as he wraps his legs around me tighter and pulls his body flush against mine. 

"I don't want to have sex in Brendon's pool." I tell him, and he laughs.

"Oh darling, I don't either." He smiles.

"Then why are you doing this to yourself?" I ask.

"Just wanna tease you." He answers honestly.

I then put on a fake pout and put one of my hands on his head innocently.

"Don't." he warns, but I just smile.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" I ask.

He goes to say something but I grab his shoulders and spin him around so his back was against my chest, keeping one arm around him to hold him close, the other layed teasingly on his hair.

"You forget that I too can make you melt baby." I tease, and he struggles.

"Ah ah ah." I say, running my fingers lightly through his hair, causing him to tense.

"Just give in darling, it'll be better for the both of us."

"I-I thought you said you didn't wanna have sex in the pool?" He asks, and I smile.

"There's tons of grass around us, isn't there?" I say, and he shudders.

"I suppose there is."

I tug on his hair and yank his head backwards, causing him to groan.

I lean down and kiss and bite around his neck, causing his breathing to start picking up.

He surprises me by turning around pushing me against the side of the pool, shocking me.

"I can make you melt too. And I'm not backing down." He threatens.

"Weird, cause neither am I." I say, kissing him roughly, both of us fighting for dominance.

We both end up pulling away, neither of us willing to back down.

"You know, I told you I'd show you what would happen when you teased me. You're starting to piss me off, just submit." Frank growls, pinning me against the pool wall.

That caused me to feel butterflies in my stomach. At that point I decided that I was going to submit, but I wasn't going to go down easily.

"Make me." I tease.

He gives me angry eyes, but it only makes me want to piss him off more.

"Aww, is someone mad?" I tease, and he squeezes my wrists tighter.

"Get out of the pool. Right. Now." He says sternly, and I laugh.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" I ask, and he then grabs my wrist, pulling me towards the stairs and dragging me out of the pool.

He then grabs me and pulls me down into the grass with him, straddling my waist and grabbing my wrists, pinning them above my head with one of his.

His other hands goes straight to my hair, running his fingers through it gently.

"I'm tired of your attitude." He whispers in my ear. "And if this is the only way to make you submit, then so be it."

I whine as he runs his fingers through my hair. I feel my head start to get cloudy.

He starts to kiss all over my body, causing me to whine and buck my hips up for some friction.

"Keep those hips down baby boy, or you get nothing." He says, and I whine.

He keeps my hands pinned down with one hand as he starts to prep me with the other, causing me to moan out.

"Shh, baby. Don't wanna wake up the house. Wouldn't want them coming out here and seeing how much of a slut you are." He says, and that only turns me on more.

I moan quietly as he preps me, but I needed more.

"F-frank, I-I need you." I whisper quietly.

"What was that?" He teases, and I whine.

"I-I need you."

"Be more specific, what do you need darling?" He teases further.

"F-fuck me." I blurt out, and he smiles.

"If that's what you want." He smirks, and lines himself up.

He slams into me roughly, causing me to have to bite my lip to keep a loud moan from escaping.

He continues this pace and eventually lets my arms free, and I wrap them around his neck.

I look up at him and he looks down at me, and for a second all I can see is the love in his eyes.

We're both quick to finish, and soon enough we're sitting on the edge of the pool with our feet dipped in it.

"So." Frank starts. "Did you and uhm, Vic do anything?"

"No." I answer honestly. "You and Kellin?"

"Nah." He says with a breathy laugh. "I would never, I love you too much."

I smile at that and lean my head against his shoulder, both of us looking at the moon and the stars, enjoying this moment of peace together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: Stressedkilljoy


	21. 21.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: Stressedkilljoy

Gerard's POV

Frank and I spent some time out there for a while. We made small conversation and looked at the stars. 

We joked around for a little while until we both freaked out.

The lights turned on in the house and heart just about dropped into my stomach.

Frank and I looked at each other and scurried out of the pool, quickly putting our clothes back on.

We were confused, however, when nobody came outside.

"Maybe someone just wanted a drink in the kitchen or something." Frank says, and I shake my head.

"No. The upstairs lights are on too, and so are the living room lights. Something's wrong." I say, and walk inside.

Frank follows close behind me as I walk in the backdoor, confused as I see Kellin and Vic crouching in the kitchen under the counter tops, out of view of everyone in the living room.

"What're you-"

"Shhh." Kellin says as he holds his pointer finger up to his mouth.

I crouch down to his level and whisper into his ear. "What's going on."

Kellin and Vic look at each other and say nothing, which just confuses me even more.

"Kellin. What's going on." I repeat my question, and he sighs.

"Vic and I have to leave." He whispers.

"Why?" I question.

"Gerard please-" He begs, and Frank cuts in.

"No, don't ignore him. What the fuck is going on." 

"Back off." Vic whispers harshly, and Frank visibly flinches back.

"Look, I'll explain everything later. But for now, I need you to let us leave." Kellin begs.

I look at Frank and he says nothing. I sigh.

"Fine, but you better explain everything in the morning." 

Kellin and Vic look at each other, and then they crawl towards the back door and quickly run out.

"What the fuck was that." Frank asks, and just shake my head.

"I have no fucking clue."

We both walk out into the living room and are shocked to see a police officer standing in the doorway.

Brendon and Ryan were talking to the officer, and everyone else was standing around.

"W-what's going on?" I aks, and everyone turns to look at us.

"There you guys are!" LynZ says.

"What's going on." I repeat, and the officer speaks up.

That's when I recognize the officer as one of the officers who came to help us find Frank.

"Frank Iero." The officer spoke, and I look over at Frank.

"U-uhm, yes?" He asks nervously.

"Could you step outside with me." The officer says, and I look at Frank with concern.

"O-okay." He says and walks over to the cop, following him outside.

"Okay, can someone tell me what the fuck I missed?" I ask, and Brendon speaks first.

"Cops fucking pounded on the door and woke up everyone. Said no one was in trouble, but asked to speak to Frank. Then you guys walked in the door." Brendon explains.

"What about Kellin and Vic?" I ask, and everyone looks confused.

"What about them? I mean, I don't know. Everyone woke up and they weren't here. They either left, or they're taking a midnight walk or something." 

"Oh." I say simply. So nobody saw them in the kitchen? 

They must've hid there on purpose. But, why? What were they hiding from?

The atmosphere was tense. Nobody spoke. 

Everyone's heads tuned immediately when Frank walked through the door, tears were streaming down his face.

I rush towards him immediately, hugging him closely as he cries. 

"Shhhh hey. Hey Frank, look at me, baby, look at me." I say, as I put my hands on either side of his head, moving it so he can look at me. 

He looks broken, and I don't even know why.

I pull him inside and lead him to the couch, setting him down on it so he can sit. 

I hug him close and comfort him, letting him cry into my shoulder.

"Baby, what did he say to you?" I whisper in his ear, and he only looks at me.

His eyes are bright red, and he looks at me with sympathy in his eyes.

"What?" I whisper, and he just hugs me again.

I could feel everyone in the room staring at me, and I just wished they would all stop. But I knew they had nowhere else to go.

"Do you want to go home?" I whisper, and he nods.

I get up and look around the room.

"We're going to go home." I tell everyone.

"Okay, is everything okay?" Brendon asks, and I sigh

"I don't-"

"M-mikey and Pete" Frank says suddenly, cutting me off.

"What?" I question.

"C-can they come with us?" He asks.

"Of course we'll come." Mikey says. 

"Anything you want." Pete adds.

I help Frank off the couch and get him into the car, Pete and Mikey getting into theirs.

We drive our quick trip home and I help Frank out of the car and into our apartment, Mikey and Pete following behind us.

I unlock the door to our apartment and Frank pulled me to our couch, and I could tell his breathing was picking up. He was having a panic attack.

"Hey hey hey darling look at me. Name 5 things you can see." I say, looking him in the eyes.

He doesn't say anything and I put my hands on his face again, causing him to look at me.

"Baby, five things you can see." 

"Y-you, M-Mikey, P-Pete, t-the couch, a-and the walls." 

"Wonderful. Four things you can feel." 

"T-the couch, y-your arm, m-my leg, a-and my f-feet on the g-ground."

"You're doing amazing. Three things you can hear."

"Y-your voice, c-crickets, a-and the wind."

"Two things you can smell?"

"T-the air-freshener, and you." 

"One thing you can taste?" I ask, and suddenly he leans forward, attaching his lips to mine.

I kiss him back lightly and he pulls away with a smile, tears stains still evident on his face.

"You." He says.

I smile and hug him again, noting that he's not crying as much anymore.

"Mikes, can you get a water?" I ask, and Mikey nods, going into our kitchen and coming back with a bottle, handing it to me.

I give it to Frank and he drinks a little before he puts it down and looks back at me.

"So what's going on? What did the cop say?"

Frank looks at me and takes a deep breath before swallowing thickly. I could see tears starting to re-form in his eyes.

"Hey hey hey stop that." I say, wiping the tears away. "Tell us what's going on." 

"Y-you don't wanna know." Frank says, and I sigh.

"Please darling, I need to know what's bothering you."

"Yeah, come on. We just want to help you." Pete says.

"H-he's b-back." Frank says, and my heart just about stopped.

"Who's back?" Mikey asks.

Frank looks over at him.

"B-bert."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: Stressedkilljoy


	22. 22.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: Stressedkilljoy

Gerard's POV

I felt my heart drop into my fucking stomach.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Was he fucking serious?? Was this some sick joke?? Because it wasn't fucking funny.

"Are you fucking for real right now?" Pete asks, him being the first one to speak.

I was in shock, and I think Mikey was too. His jaw was hanging open, and I think he had to keep reminding himself to breathe. 

"How'd he get out??" I ask, and Frank wipes away some stray tears.

"T-they were transporting him, t-to a different prison, a-and someone drove straight into the drivers side of the car they were transporting him in. The driver was killed, a-and when the police arrived on the scene Bert was gone. Or at least, that's what the cop told me."

"This is bullshit!" Pete says. "How could they fucking let him escape like that??" 

"I-I don't know, but we should calm down-" Mikey says, but Pete cuts him off.

"Calm down?! The man who kidnapped Frank and wanted to take Gerard just busted out of prison, and the cops aren't doing a damn thing about it." Pete says, clearly angry. 

"I'm sure they're doing all they can, but if Bert was broken out, then he's with his gang. They're in hiding, and they're not gonna be easy to track." I inform him.

"Don't you know where he would always hang out?? Can't you tell the police where his gang meets?" Frank asks.

"The only place he ever took me to was that abandoned building, and he wouldn't be stupid enough to hold his gang meetings there." I sigh.

"Oh my god." Frank says suddenly, his face going pale.

"What?" I ask, and he looks over at Mikey, then back at me.

"Look, I know we agreed that Kellin and Vic weren't evil, but, what if they broke Bert out. Maybe that's the reason they had to leave Brendon's, because they were afraid that the cops were there for them." Frank suggests.

"Oh my god, not this again. Why are you guys so hung up on the idea of them being out to get you?? Maybe they did some petty crimes in their High School years or something like that, why do you guys assume the worst?" Mikey asks.

"They just give me weird vibes okay? I can't explain it." Frank says as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"This is not the time to be talking about this." Pete says suddenly, seeming aggravated. "We need to focus on ways to keep Frank and Gerard safe. They are both in immediate danger, and we need to figure out ways to keep them safe." 

"He's right." Mikey says. "We need to focus on that."

"Well, can we focus on that in the morning?" Frank asks. "I'm tired, and I need a clear head if we're gonna talk about this." 

"Fine, but we're not leaving. We're staying in this apartment and making sure you guys are safe." Pete says.

"Yeah." Mikey agrees. "We'll be sleeping on your couch."

"Fine." Frank agrees. "I just need some sleep."

-

When Frank and I wake up the next morning we both call into work saying we're sick, allowing both of us to have the day off and talk about the whole situation.

"We need to call Kellin and Vic. We have to have a chat about what the fuck happened last night."

"Yeah, okay. Let's eat breakfast first though." I agree.

We both get up and make our way to the kitchen, seeing Mikey and Pete groggily follow us in.

"Did you guys sleep at all last night?" I ask, and they just look at each other.

"We both took turns sleeping so the other could watch the door and make sure nobody tried to break in." Mikey says honestly.

"Oh come on, you guys didn't have to do that." Frank says.

"Yeah, and I mean, Bert probably doesn't even know where we are. We've both moved since the whole situation, so maybe he doesn't know where we are." I add on. 

"But we can't take that chance. Because if he does know where you are and we think he doesn't, we're letting our guard down. And we can't afford that." Pete says.

"Yeah yeah, okay." I say with a sigh as I sit down at the kitchen table.

We all talk for a little bit before Frank and I excuse ourselves, telling Mikey and Pete that we have to make a quick call.

Frank and I close the door to our bedroom before we sit down on the bed across from each other.

"Are you sure we should do this? I mean, what if they give us an answer we don't want to hear?" I ask, and Frank just looks at me.

"They won't tell us what we don't want to hear. They'll either tell us the truth, or they'll lie." He says.

"And how are we supposed to know if they're lying?" I ask.

Frank looks down at the bedsheets for a second before he looks back up at me.

"I guess we just have to trust our gut."

I scroll down to Kellin's contact and I press call, practically holding my breath as I wait for him to answer the phone.

It rings a couple of times before I finally hear a voice.

Hello?

"Hey Kel. I was just wondering if we could maybe uhm, talk about what happened last night?"

Oh, yeah. That.

"Yeah. That."

Look, there's not much to it if I'm being honest. We just really don't like police, I mean, acab right?

"Come on Kellin, we're not stupid." Frank cuts in. "Tell us what the fuck is going on." 

Look, if I could, I would. Trust me. It's just, complicated. And I can't tell you.

"Oh that's bullshit." Frank says. "Just tell us what the fuck is going on, because right now, you sound super fucking suspicious and I honestly don't know if I can trust you anymore." 

Frank, please, just trust me. Vic and I want nothing more than to protect you guys, either of us would risk our lives for it. 

"Then why can't you just tell us? If you really care about us, then tell us the truth. That's all we're asking for, Kellin. As long as you're not trying to kill us, it won't change our opinion of you guys. We just need you to tell us the truth."

I hear Kellin sigh on the other line as he makes his decision.

"I have to tell you in person."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: Stressedkilljoy


	23. 23.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: Stressedkilljoy

Gerard's POV

"What do you think, we're stupid?" Frank asks angrily.

Far from it, actually.

"We're not leaving this apartment." Frank states.

What does Gerard want?

Frank looks over at me and I freeze. I don't even know what I want.

Gerard, I would never hurt you. You know that. If I wanted to hurt you I would've done it a long time ago. Just please, trust me?

Frank leans over me and presses the mute button on the phone, meaning that Kellin can't hear us.

"You're not seriously considering this are you??" Frank asks, and I don't say anything.

"You really think it's a coincidence that they happen to show up here in this town, know Bert, and happen to need to leave Brendon's house right as the police arrive at the same time Bert escapes?"

I then feel my own eyes go wide. "Holy shit you're right."

"Yeah I know, so hang up the phone." He says as he tries to grab it, but I snatch it before he can.

"No no, I mean...you're right, but you're wrong." I say as I get up and start pacing around the room.

"What the fuck are you talking about??" Frank questions angrily.

"I'm talking about the fact that Kellin and Vic were at Brendons that whole night. We were outside, right by the cars. If they left, we would've seen them or heard them if they left. I don't think they're out to get us, I think it's quite the opposite." I explain. "I think they're like Bob. That's why they freaked out when the police were here, because they were in Bert's gang at one point, and because Bert got out, they assumed the cops were there for them."

"How would they know that Bert got out at all?"

"That's the part I haven't figured out yet." I answer honestly. "But if I'm right about this, they're not gonna hurt us."

Uhm, hello? I hear from the phone in my hand. I totally forgot Kellin was still on the phone.

I hit unmute and I take a deep breath.

"Where do you wanna meet up?"

-

Convincing Frank was the easy part. The hard part, however, was convincing Pete.

"Pete, I'm telling you, they're not gonna hurt me-"

"That's what they want you to think!" He says quickly, cutting me off.

"That's what I said." Frank mutters, and I look over at him.

"Who's side are you on here?!" I ask, and he shrugs. "I guess I'm Switzerland, I dunno."

"You can't be fucking Switzerland, come on Frank. You know just as well as I do that this is a huge possibility." I tell him.

"Possibility is the important word in that sentence. Because that means there's also a possibility that you're wrong. And we just can't take that risk Gerard." Pete states, Mikey staying completely silent.

"What do you think Mikes?" I ask him. "Or are you 'Switzerland' too."

"Well, my honest opinion is that you're an adult, Gerard. If you want to go, then go." He says nonchalantly.

"Mikey!" Pete exclaims. "Are you insane??"

"Pete, I was with Kellin and Vic all night. They never left the house. There's no way they could've broken Bert out of prison if they were with me. And plus, I grew up with them. They were my High School friends, and I know what they're capable of. Kidnapping and killing are not on the list. 

"Thank you!" I agreed, throwing my hands up in emphasis.

"Fine." Pete snapped. "But just know, that if you die or get kidnapped, I am not coming to save your stupid ass."

I flinch back at his reaction, and his face immediately softens.

"Shit Gee, I'm sorry. I just...don't want you to get hurt." He apologizes.

"Then please, trust me on this one, okay?" I ask and he nods.

"I-I'm sorry." He sniffles. "I didn't mean to snap on you like that."

"I know." I comfort him.

"Now, I'm going to visit Kellin. Frank, are you coming with me?"

"Of course. I'm not letting you come alone." He says as he gets up.

"Why can't I just come with you?" Pete questions.

"Kellin said he couldn't tell us, and literally said it had to be in person. I imagine they're just embarrassed by the fact they were tricked by Bert and don't want anyone else to possibly hear it." I explain.

"So when you come back, you're not even gonna tell us what their secret is?" Mikey asks, confused.

"Depends on what it is. If it's really serious, I might. But if it's more personal, I'll decide if it's worth it."

"Okay. Just, please, be safe? I don't want to lose either of you." Mikey tells us.

"I promise you, we will make it back just fine."

-

Kellin wanted to meet us at Frank's work, the Jersey City Records. He was working by himself today, and he said it would be the least suspicious place.

He also mentioned the fact that we had no cameras, so nothing we said would be recorded.

As Frank drove to his work, I grew more and more nervous.

Why did he feel the need to mention that there weren't any cameras?

I started to worry that maybe he actually was going to kill us, but I quickly pushed that thought out of my head.

When we arrived at the store, Frank turned off the car and looked at me.

"Are you sure about this? We could turn around right now and go back home."

"I-I'm sure."

We both got out of the car and walked in the building, seeing Kellin standing behind the counter, Vic standing on the customer side.

"Hey guys." Kellin greeted awkwardly, and Frank went straight into questioning mode.

"Alright let's cut to the chase here, what the fuck is up with you two."

They look at each other before Kellin sighs.

"Let me start this off by saying that we are not out to hurt you. It's quite the opposite, actually. What I'm about to say might sound scary, but I promise you that we would never hurt either of you, your friends, or your family. We are not out to get you."

"Okay..." I say skeptically, and Kellin continues.

"When we moved here, we had no intent of reconnecting with you guys. It honestly just kind of happened. Then we found out about what happened between you guys and Bert, and I guess we decided to...intervene."

"And do what, set Bert free?!" Frank spits angrily.

"What?! No, is that what you think?" Vic asks, and Frank and I don't say anything.

"I hate Bert's guts, god I would never even associate with him." Vic says bitterly.

Well, there goes my theory.

"I'm once again going to preface this next statement with, we are not here to hurt you. Our only intent is helping you. Now, don't freak out, because what I'm about to say is gonna sound scary, but trust me, it's only scary if you're on the other side." Kellin comforts.

"It's super important that this stays between us four. If anybody else finds out, it could put us all in danger." Vic cuts in.

"Okay, I get it. Don't tell anybody, blah blah blah. What's going on." Frank asks, and I could tell he's getting aggravated.

Kellin takes a deep breath before he looks up, locking eyes with me.

"Vic's the leader of a Mafia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: Stressedkilljoy


	24. 24.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: Stressedkilljoy

Gerard's POV

"Vic's the leader of a Mafia."

"Oh my god Kellin, why'd you have to say it like that-"

"Because it's true!"

"No, okay-" Vic sighs. "It's not a Mafia. It's just...organized crime against the people who deserve it."

"Isn't that just a gang?" I ask, confused.

"It would be if it wasn't a family thing." Kellin informs.

"Look, we're not a Mafia that runs around killing people just because we can. In fact, most times we don't kill. We only kill if it's necessary. And we only go after bad people."

"That's kind of hypocritical." I note. "You're going around hurting people who did bad things when you are also doing bad things?"

"Look, it's the best I could do okay?! My dad passed the role of the leader on to me a while ago, but I never wanted it. I still don't. But my dad would be pissed if I didn't take the role, so I changed it up. I lead in such a way where only bad people are harmed. No, it's still not good, and I realize that, but I have no other choice." Vic explains.

"So you honestly just expect me to sit here and believe that you guys are in a fucking Mafia?! If you guys were, how would you even prove that?" Frank asks, not convinced at all.

"I'll explain how we know Bert. He has a gang of his own, and yes, his is actually a gang. There's no family heritage there, and he's not even the leader. He's more like the second in command. Anyway, him and his gang don't care if you're good or bad, they'll hurt you regardless. I've always hated him and his gang, and I guess they're sort of our rivals. So when I found out that he hurt you guys, I was furious. So, I made it our next mission to make sure that his gang (and now him), go nowhere near you guys. I promise that our intentions being friends with you wasn't for that reason alone, we did want to be friends with you guys, and we still do, but we just need you to understand that we're not going to hurt you. But, we do want to protect you. And I ask that you please let us do that, you guys could be in extreme danger."

"I still don't believe you." Frank tells them, and I don't say anything.

How do I know they're not lying? I mean, their story sounds pretty convincing, though.

"What else can we do? Show you our bank account or something?"

"Pull out your gun." Frank states.

"Excuse me?" Vic asks, and Kellin just sighs.

"If you're really the leader of a Mafia, you'll have a gun on you. So, whip it out Mr. Mafia Leader." Frank says confidently.

"You don't want me to do that." Vic says. "If someone walks in the store, or even walks past in the street and sees it I could get in trouble."

"He's got a point." I agree, and Frank glares at me.

"You really believe them?! You're on their side?!"

"I'm Switzerland." I say bitterly.

"Fine, then how about you and I go the back room Vic, that way nobody will see your 'gun'." He says, emphasizing the word gun.

"Frank, please take a breather." I say lightly, but he ignores me.

"Why? You think if I get too mad Mr. Mafia Man is gonna shoot me? I thought he didn't shoot innocent people." Frank taunts.

"God, fucking-fine." Vic says, lifting up his sweatshirt to reveal a gun that was very well concealed.

He quickly puts the sweatshirt back down and Frank doesn't say anything.

"Look, please just trust us?" Kellin asks. "We just want to protect you."

"How many people are in your gang?" I ask, and Kellin smiles slightly.

"Including me? 10. Jamie, Tony, my cousin Nick, Oli, Lee, Rem, Em, Sebastian, and my brother Mike." Vic counts off.

"Wait, you didn't say Kellin's name." Frank states.

"Oh, I know. He's not actually part of it. Since he's my boyfriend, other Mafias and gangs could use him against me. If he were to actually go out with us, he has a higher risk of being kidnapped then any of my other men. He stays home when we go out, and I always make sure one person stays behind with him. Kellin also serves as our mental health support sometimes. This job can sometimes be mentally draining, but he always seems to know what to say."

"And all of these people would be protecting us?" I ask.

"Even if you say no, they already are. It's just that if you say yes we could make it more secure." Vic explains.

"What do you mean by 'they already are'?" Frank asks.

"Well, Mike and Jamie are standing outside the store somewhere on the street making sure nobody comes in here that we know is part of another gang and/or Mafia. Oh, also Nick and Oli are in the alley watching the back entrance."

"Call them in here then." I say.

"What?"

"I think it's safe to say that if you bring them in here, Frank and I will both believe you're telling the truth. Then we'll trust you guys. Plus, if they're gonna be the ones protecting us, I might at well get to know them right?"

"Yeah. Bring them in." Frank agrees.

"Fine. Kell, you do it."

"Sure." He agrees. He presses a button on his watch and starts talking into it.

"Mike, Jamie, Nick, and Oli. Vic has asked that you come inside the store. Get here as quick as possible, but don't come in together." He says, and Vic nods in approval.

"How can they hear you? I didn't hear noise come out of Vic's watch." Frank asks.

Vic and Kellin both push hair away from their ears and reveal something on both their right ears.

"These are how we hear each other." Vic explains, then points to his watch. "This is how we talk. The guys who have short hair always wear hats to disguise their ear monitors, but Kellin and I just got lucky with long hair. We only use these things when we're out together as a group. We don't wear them all the time."

"I'm gonna go unlock the door real quick." Kellin says as he walks towards the door, unlocking it and then returning to his spot behind the counter.

A couple seconds later I hear the bell above the door chime, so I turn my head and see a man with long spiky hair walk through the door.

"Hey Hime-Time. This is Gerard and Frank."

"Nice to finally formally meet you guys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: Stressedkilljoy


	25. 25.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: Stressedkilljoy

Gerard's POV

"Shiit, yall weren't fucking around?" Frank asks once again.

"No Frank, we wouldn't lie to you guys." Kellin tells us. 

A couple seconds later someone comes through the back door. I see Jamie reach for something, presumably his gun, before he relaxes as he sees the persons face.

"That's Nick." Vic motions with his head, and Nick waves.

"Hey guys" he greets. And then, something clicks in my head.

"Wait, Jamie and Mike.. oh my god." I say, my eyes widening.

"Frank I know how to prove for sure that they're not lying. Vic, when we were at Brendon's house you left the group to take a phone call. I happened to overhear part of it and you were mad at Mike and told him that Jamie was in charge that night. Then you said you wanted to protect someone..." I trailed off. "It was us, wasn't it." 

"Yeah..yeah it was you guys." Vic admits, and then suddenly his facial expression turns into one of panic. I look around and Vic, Kellin, Jamie, and Nick all looked nervous.

"Frank, I need you to get behind this counter and take over for me for a second." Kellin says, hopping over the counter.

"Huh?"

"Please just do it. And Gerard, come with us." 

"What?! No, we're not separating." Frank says stubbornly.

"Frank, someone from our rival gang is about to come into the store. If he sees us, you could get caught in a crossfire." Vic says. "We won't hurt Gerard. Just please, get behind the counter."

"Fuck, fine." Frank says as he switches places with Kellin, everyone in Vic's mafia huddling into the back room as Kellin drags me with them.

Jamie locks the door and we all sit around the security cameras, watching closely.

"How did you guys know?" I question. 

"Mike saw him on the street heading this direction. My guys have been watching him for a while and they know that he comes here every so often. He comes here to taunt Frank, but he's not going to hurt him." Vic tells me.

"How do you know that?" I ask weakly.

"If things change, we're all right here. And none of us will hesitate to shoot him if he tries anything." Nick tells me. 

A middle aged man then walks through the door of the shop, and I see Frank flinch back.

"God, I fucking hate Radke." 

-

Frank's POV

My breathing hitched as I saw the guy who was supposedly in a gang walk through the door.

It was the fucking dude who gave me his number. Of course it was. Fucking, Ronnie I think?

"Oh hey! I'm glad it's you working. Last time it was some other guy, and he wasn't quite as interesting to look at as you are." He smirks. 

"How can I help you?" I ask, trying to avoid that subject matter altogether.

"Well, you could get on your pretty little knees for me and suck me off." He says cockily.

"I will call my manager and get you banned from this store permanently." I threaten. 

"Oh, you're not gonna do that sugar." He says, and I shiver in disgust.

He then does something I didn't expect. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at my head.

Gerard's POV

"Fuck it, I'm going out there-" Jamie says, but Vic's iron grip on his wrist stops him.

"Don't." Vic says sternly. "Mike is on the roof of the building across the street. He's got a gun aimed right at Ronnie's head, and on my command, he'll shoot." 

"Won't that start a war?" Nick asks. 

"It doesn't matter, just as long as Frank doesn't get hurt." Vic says, and despite the situation, I smile. Vic really did care about us.

But then, I look at the security camera.

Frank looked terrified, and it was all my fault. This was the second time he had been held at gunpoint. And it was my fault.

Ronnie then started to move closer to Frank.

The cameras didn't have audio, but whatever he said to Frank had him quivering in fear.

Frank then walked around to the other side of the counter and got on his knees in front of Ronnie, tears streaming down his face.

Ronnie then went to unzip his pants and I gagged. 

Vic looked furious as he figured out what was going on. He then started talking into his watch.

"Mike. Squeeze that fucking trigger." 

All of the sudden a gunshot was heard, and I watched the camera intensely.

I saw Ronnie's body fall to the ground as glass shattered around Frank and Ronnie. The bullet went straight through the window, right into the side of Ronnie's head. Frank backed up quickly and started running his hands through his hair.

"Gerard, go out there and comfort Frank. Then, call the police."

"What?" I questioned. 

"Kellin's a tech wiz. He's gonna erase the security camera footage altogether. The police will assume that whoever shot Ronnie cut the cameras. I need you to tell them that Ronnie was suddenly shot out of the blue from outside. The police with believe you if you're convincing enough. Now go comfort your boyfriend. Mike and Oli will be outside watching you." Vic explains.

"O-okay." 

"When you go home there'll be three guys in your apartment. Rem, Em, and Sebastian. They are there to protect you." Kellin explains. 

"Now go Gerard, go."

Everyone started to flood out the back doors, but Kellin stayed behind.

"Aren't you leaving too?"

"I have to delete this footage real quick. It'll take me like a minute, I'll be long gone by the time the police get here." He says as he sits down at the chair in front of the computer running the cameras. 

I then run out of the back room and run towards Frank, seeing him curled up in the corner crying and hyperventilating.

"Hey baby, look at me." I say quietly and slowly.

His eyes blink up towards me and I smile. 

"There we go, are you okay?"

"I-I t-thought they w-weren't gonna s-stop him-"

"Hey hey, shh baby it's okay. Kellin and Vic will always be there for us from now on okay? Now, I'm going to call the police. Kellin erased the security footage and they left. I need you to let me do the talking when the police get here okay?" 

"I-is he d-dead?" Frank asks, and I take a glance over at Ronnie.

I didn't see his chest moving at all. He was definitely dead.

"I don't know baby. I'm sorry for putting you through this." 

"I-it's okay. J-just please hug me?" 

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: Stressedkilljoy


	26. 26.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: Stressedkilljoy

Gerard's POV

I called the police just like Vic had told me to do.

Frank had called his boss, Adam, and he was so worried about Frank that he showed up quicker than the police did.

"Frank are you okay?! What the fuck happened here?!" He asked as soon as he walked in the backdoor.

I saw his eyes wander around the room as he noticed the shattered window, the glass all over the floor, and the dead body laying on the floor.

"Oh my god.." He whispered to himself.

"I came in here to visit Frank and this guy had walked in. He was talking to Frank and then suddenly the glass shattered and he fell to the ground. Someone outside must have shot him." I lie, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Are either of you guys hurt?"

"Not physically." Frank said, and Adam frowned.

"The police should be here any second." I tell him.

"I'm gonna go check the security cameras. Maybe they picked something up." He said, and I felt myself grow nervous. But I had to trust that Kellin had did the proper job. I mean, how many times had he done this before? If they've been doing this since High School he's gotta be pretty good at what he does.

Adam walked into the back room and Frank looked up at me, his eyes still glossy.

"H-he's gonna s-see them-"

"No baby, shh. Kellin deleted the footage. Nobody will see what really happened. It's okay." I comfort, holding him close.

"I-I wanna go home."

"I know baby. We just gotta talk to the police then we can-"

"Frank!" Adam says from the back room, causing me to stop my sentence.

He walks out of the back room and leans against the wall.

"Kellin was supposed to be working today's shift. So, why are you here?" He asks.

Shit. How did nobody think about that?!

"W-we switched shifts. He said that h-he was sick. I forgot to tell you, I-I'm sorry." He lies.

"You don't need to be sorry, Frank. It's okay, I was just wondering. You don't need to be sorry for anything." Adam tells him softly.

I let out a small breath of relief. I thought we were fucking done for.

The police showed up shortly after, wrapping up Ronnie's body and declaring the store a 'crime scene', meaning Frank wouldn't be going back to work anytime soon.

The police interviewed Frank and I, but I did most of the talking. He was still in shock, and I didn't want him to accidentally say something he wasn't supposed to. I trusted him, but I knew he wasn't thinking clearly right now.

We answered their questions (not truthfully....of course) and quickly made our way back to the car. Checking the trunk and the backseat before leaving.

We made our way back to our apartment in semi-silence before I pulled into the parking lot.

"We're gonna talk about this when we get inside okay?" I tell Frank softly.

He only nods his head.

I get out of the car and hold his hand as we walk into the apartment, a little alarmed when we saw two men sitting on our couch.

"Don't freak out." One of them said as they stood up. "We're here to help you."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I ask, immediately putting my arm in front of Frank.

"I'm Emerson, but you'll hear Vic call me Em. This is Sebastian, and Remington is by your balcony. You'll hear Vic call him Em. If you need more proof, I will call Vic right now." Emerson says as he holds his hands up in the air, showing me that he's innocent.

"Call him." I say simply.

He nods as he keeps one hand in the air, the other reaching into his back pocket as he pulls out a phone, clicking a couple things before a ringing noise was heard as he put the phone down on the coffee table.

"Hello?" A voice was heard on the other line. It was definitely Vic. "Em? Is everything okay?!"

"Everything is fine." He says calmly. "Gerard wanted proof that we were who we say we are."

"Okay, thank god. You scared me. I thought they were hurt." Vic says, sounding relieved.

Emerson smiles. "They're 100% okay. Well, physically at least. Maybe send Kellin over here to talk to Frank? He might be able to calm him down a bit. Frank? Is that okay?"

"Y-yeah." He says.

"Okay, but I'm coming with. I don't want him to be there without me."

"Okay." Emerson agrees, and suddenly someone else walks into the room. Presumably Remington.

"Okay, see you in a little bit." Emerson says, then hangs up the phone.

"See, we're completely harmless." Sebastian says from the couch.

"Well, harmless to you." Remington says. "But if someone tries to hurt you" he says, then imitates the noise of a gun. "They're gonna wish they didn't."

"Okay, Frank and I are going to go in our bedroom. We'd appreciate some privacy.." I tell them.

"Sure, don't let us stop you from doing anything. Usually it'll only be two of us in here and we'll switch often. We're not gonna take your food or anything, so don't worry about that." Remington informs us.

"Okay, just let us know when Kellin and Vic get here. I think we still have a couple questions" I say, causing Frank to nod.

"Of course." Sebastian says.

Frank and I walk into our bedroom and I lock the door behind us, not wanting one of them to accidently walk in on us when Frank's emotional like this.

I sit on the bed and Frank crawls into my lap, practically latching onto me.

I run my fingers through his hair and rub circles on his back as he struggles not to cry.

"What's bothering you the most baby?" I ask him softly.

"H-he died b-because of me." Frank mumbles into my shoulder.

"You can't blame yourself for that. He was a bad person, Frank. You know what he would've made you do if nobody was there to stop him."

"I-I just feel bad-" He cries, and I feel my heart ache for him.

My poor baby, all broken. And it's all because of me.

I guess I just have to pick up the pieces and put them back together again.


	27. 27.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: Stressedkilljoy

Gerard's POV

I was holding Frank in my arms when I heard a knock at our bedroom door.

"Hey..it's Kellin. Can I come in?"

I look over at Frank and he nods, so I get up and walk over to the door, unlocking it.

I open it and Kellin gives me a sympathetic smile, walking into the room cautiously and closing the door behind him.

"Frank?" He questions as he walks over to the bed and sits down slowly. "Can I talk to you?"

"I-I need Gerard."

Kellin looks over at me and I nod, walking over to Frank and wrapping my arms around him gently.

"Are you okay to talk now?" Kellin questions softly.

Frank only nods in response.

"Okay. I need you to listen to me closely here, because this is super important. What happened to Ronnie is not your fault. You did not shoot him, Mike did. You know why Mike shot him? Because he was going to hurt you. If Mike hadn't of shot him, you could've been taken captive once again. Ronnie works for Bert's group, Frank. He was no doubt sent there to see if you were working so he could fuck with you. So I need you to understand that his death is not your fault. There is no blood on your hands, so please, do not beat yourself up over his death. Ronnie wasn't a good person, and he didn't have good intentions when he walked into that store. This is not your fault."

I saw Frank look up at Kellin with glossy eyes, the brightness that usually shined behind them was dim, but at the same time, that gave me hope.

Even if the light was dim, it was still present. There was a little part of him that was still hopeful, and that in itself was enough to give me hope.

If Frank still believed, then I could too.

"How do you do it?" Frank asked, and Kellin gave him a confused glance.

"How do you..kill people and not feel guilty?" Frank clarified.

"I'd be lying if I said I've never felt guilty. There have definitely been times where I have felt guilty, even though personally I've never killed anyone. But, I just remind myself that these people aren't innocent. They aren't your average Joe that you meet in the street, no. They're drug lords, mafia/gang members, and they would go out of their way to harm people. These people are rotten to the core. So, I guess reminding myself of that helps."

"So..you think what you're doing is justified because they're bad people?" Frank questions.

"Personally? No. I don't think it's justified. But, I love Vic. I would do anything to protect him and keep him. However, Vic leads in such a way where casualties are rare, so usually there's no blood on anybody's hands. But when it happens, I just deal with it. I deal with it because I love him, and I understand that it's what he has to do." Kellin explains.

"But today, Vic told Mike to fire without hesitation. There was no second thought, no hesitation to kill. Why was today different?" I cut in.

"Today was different because it was Frank. Vic leads with kindness whenever he can, but, if there's family or friends on the line, he won't hesitate to pull a trigger. You don't fuck with his personal life."

"H-He cares about me?" Frank questions, almost as if he's in disbelief.

"Of course he fucking cares about you." Kellin states as he lets out a breathy laugh. "If he didn't care about you, he would've tried to talk to Ronnie instead of shooting him so he could avoid killing somebody. But, if he did that, there would be a chance he could've taken you. He didn't want that. He may not know you that well, but that doesn't matter. We're friends now Frank, it's gonna be hard to get rid of us when we care about protecting you so much."

Frank smiles lightly and I hug him a little tighter, glad that Vic went against his own morals to save him.

"I have a question." I say.

"Go for it." Kellin responds.

"So, can we ever leave the house again? And also, can we ever have people over? Because I know that somebody's gonna be here all the time to protect us, but what if one of our friends comes over? We can't tell out friends why the person is really here."

"Good questions, let me go get Vic and he can talk about that with you guys."

-

Vic talked with us for about an hour and went over everything he thought was important.

We could have friends over, but only people we've been friends with since High School before Frank got kidnapped.

The person who was in charge of protecting the apartment would just have to hide in a room where they wouldn't be seen.

We could go out in public, because someone would be following us at all times.

We were cautioned to be careful, though. To not stick out, and to always make sure we could see someone from Vic's mafia at all times.

And obviously, we couldn't tell anybody. Not Mikey, not Pete, nobody.

It was definitely going to be tough to keep something so huge from Mikey, considering we told each other everything. But, I understood that if word got out, it could be detrimental for Vic and everyone who works for him.

Emerson was on apartment duty while Sebastian was outside the building, watching to see if anyone he recognized walked in.

It was weird to have someone we didn't really know well constantly monitoring our apartment, but I'm sure we'd get used to it. We might even become friends with these guys, who knows.

"Gee, you know I love you right?" Frank asked me suddenly.

"Of course. Why would you ask that?"

"Well, it seems like lately I've gotten really lucky when it comes to people helping me out of dangerous situations. I'm just worried my luck's going to run about before I can say goodbye..."

"You won't be saying goodbye anytime soon, Frank. I promise."


	28. 28.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: Stressedkilljoy

Gerard's POV

It feels weird to say this, but, after about a month, this new way of living started to become normal.

Frank and I became close friends with the three guys who were constantly in our apartment. They're actually really nice guys, despite being part of a literal mafia.

We started to go outside more and we didn't feel as afraid. There was always someone watching us, so we just had to trust that they would do their job and keep up safe.

The only thing that was starting to get a little hard to control was Mikey and Pete. They kept prying about what happened when we went to see Kellin and Vic that one night at the record store. But of course, we couldn't tell them.

"So when are you going to tell me what really happened?" Mikey asks me as I'm leaned over the stove cooking some bacon, Remington hiding in Frank and I's bedroom.

"About what?" I question, playing dumb. Mikey just glares at me.

"We're your closest friends Gerard, I'm kind of offended that you won't tell us." Pete says from the kitchen table, although his eyes are still glued to his phone.

"And I'm literally your brother." Mikey adds.

"I told you already." I groan. "Kellin and Vic used to be in Vic's gang. They got out of it, but they still have to avoid Bert and the police. They obviously didn't kill me when they had the chance, so they're not evil. Why can't you just accept the fact that I'm telling you the truth?"

"Because quite frankly, I don't think that Kellin and Vic were ever stupid enough to get involved in Bert's gang. They never even really liked Bert in High School, so, why would they willingly work for him? It just doesn't make sense to me."

"I don't know Mikey, I'm not a fucking psychic." I say, my tone of voice coming off as kind of aggressive.

"What are we talking about?" Frank asks as he walks into the kitchen. He stops in place, probably because he can sense that the environment is slightly hostile.

"We were just having a friendly chat." Mikey says, and I don't say anything.

I finish up making breakfast and the four of us sat down to eat, not making much conversation.

The awkward silence filled the room, but nobody knew how to break it.

After breakfast Mikey and Pete left, leaving just me and Frank alone.

And Remington in our bedroom.

"I'm going to go tell Rem that he can come out now." I tell Frank, and he just nods.

I walk up to our bedroom and walk into in, causing Remington to jump slightly.

"It's just me, please don't shoot." I joke, and he laughs slightly.

"They're gone, you can come out now."

"Alright." He agrees as he gets up from my bed and walks past me into the hallway.

I sigh as I collapse onto my bed, cuddling into the pillows and for some reason, falling back asleep.

-

~Smut Warning~  
Frank's POV

I was sitting on the couch talking with Remington for a while before I decided I should probably go check on Gee. He went in out bedroom a while ago and didn't come out.

It's not that I was worried about him, I was just simply wondering what he was doing.

I got up from the couch and walked over to our bedroom, pausing outside the door when I hear what sounded like whimpers.

Oh.

He was having fun without me? How rude.

I walked inside a little aggressively, but was surprised to see that he was asleep.

Upon further inspection I realized that he was in fact whimpering, in his sleep.

He was probably having a wet dream.

I smirked as I shut the door behind me, locking it so that Remington wouldn't accidently walk in on us.

I walked over to the bed and noticed his little twitches, and his hips unconsciously bucking against the mattress ever so slightly.

I knew he wasn't a light sleeper, so I gently flipped his body over so that he was on his back.

He seemed to whine in protest, but he still didn't wake up.

I then straddled his waist and leaned down to bite at his neck.

Now that definitely woke him up.

I saw his eyes shoot open, and his previous semi-quiet moans grew slightly louder as he realized what was going on.

"Shhh, don't be too loud baby. Wouldn't want Remington to hear you now would we."

He let out a shaky breath as he tried to assess the situation, his eyes flickering around the room.

"What were you dreaming about darling?" I tease, and his face goes bright red.

"I don't remember." He mumbles as he avoids eye contact with me.

I grip his chin lightly and adjust it so that he's looking me in the eyes.

"If you tell me, I'll help you out." I promise him.

"You were eating me out." he says quickly and quietly.

"Was I?" I tease as I nip at the spot right behind his ear, causing him to let out a breath.

"Y-you had my legs cuffed to the corners of the bedpost so I couldn't move them." He whispers, and I smile.

"Is that what you want me to do?" I ask, and he nods.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" I ask once again.

"Y-yes, please-"

"Well since you asked so nicely." I tease as I get up off the bed, grabbing two pairs of handcuffs and some rope.

I begin to take off his pants and boxers as he does his shirt, throwing his clothes onto the ground, not really worried about where they may end up.

I flip him onto his stomach and cuff his ankles to the corners of the bed and tie his wrists together and to the headboard.

I take a moment to just look at him, and a lot of things come to mind.

1\. I'm really fucking in love with him.

2\. I miss this. I miss being able to just have sex, and do other things without worrying about Bert trying to kill us. I miss being able to be carefree, and not worry about every little thing. But, I guess that's just our life.

And finally,

3\. I wish we could just run away.


	29. 29.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: Stressedkilljoy

Frank's POV

Gerard and I were laying in bed, scrolling on our phones as we both came down from our high.

"You think Remington heard us?" Gee asks quietly. 

"I don't know, maybe. If he did, I feel bad." I laugh slightly.

It's back to silence after that, until I finally blurt out what was on my mind.

"What if we run away?" I say suddenly.

"What?" Gerard asks, clearly taken aback by my question.

"What if we run away?" I repeat. "We could leave this whole town behind, shit, even this state behind. We could move to fucking California or something, I don't know. Just somewhere where we don't have to live like this."

"Live like what?"

"In constant fear of our lives? Having these people constantly guarding us 24/7 like we're royalty or something. I just want to be able to walk outside, with nobody guarding me, and have no fear that I'm going to be kidnapped or killed." I explain.

"Frank, this is all my fault. No matter where we go, Vic or Bert will find us, and this will start all over again. Vic is the leader of a fucking mafia, and Bert is determined to get his revenge. They will find a way to figure out where we are. There's no escape to this life. And I'm sorry I'm putting you through this." 

That's when words started coming out of my mouth before I could think about them.

"You know what? You're right. This is your fucking fault. It's all your fucking fault. I was kidnapped, and almost damn near killed because of you and your stupid ex boyfriend. You're the reason that we can't leave the house like normal people, and you're the reason that Bob got shot!" I say angrily.

Silence immediately fills the air, like Gee was too shocked to say anything.

"I can't be in this house right now. I'm leaving. And no. You can't come with." 

I walk out of the bedroom and into the living room, seeing Remington immediately get off the couch as he noticed my anger.

"Woah woah hey, what's going on?"

"I'm leaving." 

"Well I have to come with you-"

"If you fucking follow me I'm calling the cops and telling them what you, and everyone else in your little mafia does for a living. So please, for just once, leave me the fuck alone." I say angrily. 

Remington backs up immediately, letting me leave without a question.

-

Gerard's POV

I...can't believe he just said those things to me.

Is that how he really feels? Does he blame this whole thing on me?

Remington then runs in the room, looking very panicked.

"I'm leaving, I have to chase after Frank. Emerson will be up here in a couple minutes, lock your bedroom door until he gets up here okay??"

"O-okay." I say, watching him leave the room as I get up and lock the door.

I still can't believe he said those things about me.

I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes as I collapsed onto the bed, sobbing into my own pillow.

Does he even love me anymore? 

Doesn't he know how guilty I feel about this already? Why would he say those things to me when he knows how I feel..

I decide that I should probably let Vic and Kellin know, so I grab my phone and call Kellin.

It only rings one time before he answers.

"Gee? What's going on, are you okay?!"

"I-I don't know." I say, trying my best to speak with my choked up throat.

"It's okay Gee, just breathe. What happened?"

"F-frank got mad at me. H-he said this whole thing was my fault, a-and that If it weren't for me h-he wouldn't have to live this way. Then he ran out of the apartment and I think Remington is trying to track him down. He said he was going to send Emerson up here, b-but I haven't heard him come in yet." 

"Is the door to the room you're currently in locked?"

"Y-yes."

"Stay where you are. Vic and I are coming to get you, I'm sure Remington and Sebastian can find Frank and calm him down. If Emerson doesn't come up there within the next couple of minutes please let me know. We can't lose one of our guys."

"O-okay."

"We'll be there super fast Gee, don't even worry about it."

"I-it's not that I'm worried about." 

"Well, what are you worried about then?"

"I-I don't think that- that Frank likes me a-anymore." I manage to get out between sobs.

"Oh Gee..." Kellin says sympathetically.

"H-he seemed really mad at me, a-and he's never yelled at me like that before. W-what if he doesn't like me anymore, a-and he turns you guys in??"

"Gee, that won't happen. You and him are meant to be, nothing in this universe can break that bond. He was probably just angry, and took it out on you. He still loves you. I promise."

"H-how can you promise that?" I ask quietly.

"Because Vic and I went through the same thing. I yelled at him when I found out what he did for a living. I was really mad at him, even though I knew we were soulmates. I ran away from him, but of course, he ended up finding me. I was angry, but then I realized I was wrong. I was wrong to be mad at him when he cared for me so deeply. I promise you, Gee, he will come back. And everything will turn out okay." 

"A-and what if it doesn't?" I ask. "How am I supposed to live the rest of my life knowing that my soulmate walked away from me?"

"That won't happen."

"B-But what if it does?"

Kellin was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"If that happens, I will personally kill Frank myself." 

I laugh slightly, wiping away some of the stray tears from my eyes.

"If he really leaves you forever because your psycho ex won't leave you alone, then you don't deserve him. Soulmate or not. But, I know for a fact that he'll come crawling back. Because, I'm gonna be honest with you Gerard, you're the whole package."

I smile just slightly, but even that small smile was enough to make me feel better.

"Thank you Kellin."

"Of course Gee. I'll always be here for you."


	30. 30.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: Stressedkilljoy

Frank's POV

Once I got out of the building I ran faster than I think I ever have before. 

I tried to avoid Sebastian in the parking lot, but it was inevitable that he saw me. 

We made eye contact and he started his car, causing me to curse him out in my head.

I ran into the gas station next door and walked into the farthest isle from the door. 

I waited for Sebastian to walk in before I circled around him and ran out, gaining some distance while he got into his car. 

I ran a little and took a sharp turn into an alley, hiding behind the edge of a building.

I held my breath as I waited. I didn't know how long it had been before I poked my head out of the alley.

I didn't see Sebastian's car, so I let out the breath I was holding in. 

I started walking in the same direction that I came from, hoping that Sebastian would continue to go straight. But I had no such luck.

I went to cross the street and his car pulled up right in front of me, stopping in my tracks.

"This is pointless you know!" He yelled at me. "I'm either going to force you into this car, or Bert's going to find you."

"Let him find me then!" I scream back. "I don't give a damn anymore!"

"Frank. Please just get in my fucking car. I had to leave Gerard alone so we could all split up and find you!" He says, and my heart stops.

They left Gerard alone?!

No, they wouldn't do that. He's lying.

And plus, I'm mad at Gerard right now.

But I know I can't be forever.

"I don't care." I say simply.

"How long are you goin to lie to yourself for?!" Sebastian yells at me.

"I'm not lying!"

"Frank, you and Gerard are soulmates. Soulmates fight, but soulmates will always find each other again. And right now your soulmate is all alone, anxious and afraid that something bad is going to happen to you, and your last conversation will be about how you hate him! Is that really what you want?"

I pause. Of course that's not what I want.

I was angry at him, sure, but I shouldn't have left him like that.

"No." I say quietly.

"Then please get in the fucking car." Sebastian says.

I sigh as I walk over to the car and hop in shotgun.

"I got him Vic, tell Gee." He says into his watch.

We drive back to my apartment and he walks with me back up the stairs.

When I open the door, Kellin and Emerson are sitting next to Gerard on the couch, comforting him as he cries.

"Gee-"

"Frank, before you step any closer, I need to talk with you. In private." Kellin says sternly, and I feel my heart drop. 

"O-okay." 

I walk with him into my bedroom and he immediately starts to go off.

"What the fuck were you thinking??! You really told Gerard it was his fault that his psycho ex boyfriend was trying to kill him? What the actual fuck is wrong with you?!" 

"I-I was angry and I wasn't thinking-"

"Yeah, clearly." 

"I-I was just tired of living this way, a-and I took it out on him."

"You need to go out there right now and tell him you love him. Tell him that it wasn't his fault, and tell him that you will always be by his side. Right now."

I don't say anything as I quickly walk out into the living room, making eye contact with Gee.

I walk closer to him, but he flinches back. I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel guilty.

"Gee, I-I love you. I know this isn't your fault, none of it is. I was just tired of living like this, and for some reason I took it out on you. I never should have said any of the things I did to you, because I'm sure now you think I hate you. I don't. I could never hate you Gee. I just don't know what came over me. I've never snapped on you like that, and I'm not sure why I did. I love you Gee. And I am so, so sorry that I hurt you. Please, could you forgive me?"

He looks up at me, the whole room anticipating his reaction.

"Y-you hurt me Frank. You hurt me a lot. I know that you know that. Of course I'm going to forgive you, but you can never talk to me like that again. Never. And if you do, I won't be forgiving next time. I don't care if you're my soulmate, you still have to treat me like you love me."

I look over at Kellin and he has a big smile on his face. He looks proud.

"I will never say anything like that to you again. I never should have said it in the first place."

"You-" He starts to say, but he stops when the front door of the apartment starts to open.

Everyone's head whips around, Sebastian and Emersons hands going towards their guns.

The door opens and there stand Mikey and Pete.

They stop in their tracks as they look around the room, looking confused as fuck.

Luckily Sebastian and Emerson didn't actually pull their guns out, otherwise this would've looked bad.

"Who are they.." Mikey asks, and Gerard and I just look at each other nervously.

"And who are they..." Emerson asks.

"That's my brother and his boyfriend." Gerard says, and Emerson and Sebastian immediately move their hands away from their concealed guns.

"Okay, so who are they?" Pete asks, clearly upset that his question hasn't been answered. 

"They're my friends." Kellin says. "I invited them over to meet Gee and Frank, thought it would be fun."

"Where's Vic?" Mikey asks.

"He went to the store to get us some snacks." Gerard lies.

"So, why does everyone look so fucking guilty??" Pete asks.

"And Gee, why do you look like you've been crying?" Mikey asks.

We're totally fucked.


	31. 31.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: Stressedkilljoy

Frank's POV

"Gee. Why do you look like you've been crying?" Mikey repeats when nobody answers his question the first time.

Nobody wants to speak. Nobody wants to say the wrong thing and throw the whole operation off course. 

"Mikey, Pete, can I talk to you in my bedroom for a second?" Gerard asks slowly as he gets up from the couch.

"Are you going to tell us what's going on?" Pete questions.

"Yes." Gee says in return, and I can't tell if he's telling the truth or not.

"You better. No more lies Gee." Mikey says as he and Pete follow Gerard into our bedroom.

"What the fuck do we do?!" Sebastian asks. "He's gonna tell them!" 

"No. No he's not. I know Gee, he's gonna make something up." I reassure them, even though I'm not sure if I even believe myself.

"You don't know that." Emerson says with a frown. "He could tank this whole thing, we could all go to jail!"

"Okay guys, you need to calm down. Nobody's going to jail." Kellin says, using a very calming voice.

"How can you be sure of that?" Sebastian questions.

"Look, I know you guys are stressed, but I need you to breath. Even if he tells Mikey and Pete, they wouldn't turn around and tell the police. That would be stupid, even they would know that would put Gerard and Frank in danger." Kellin says calmly.

I can understand why he's the mental health support. He's got a soothing voice, it calms them down almost immediately.

"But won't Vic be mad?"

"He might be a little mad at first, but don't worry. I'll talk to him, and he can take his anger out on me. You guys won't have to deal with him like that." 

"Take his anger out on you?" I question, and everyone avoids my gaze awkwardly.

"Oh." I say quietly, starting to spew words out of me mouth to fill the awkwardness. "I understand. I'm am not judging you by the way, don't even worry about it. I completely get the appeal. Gee and I-"

"Alright, you don't have to say anything else." Kellin cuts me off before I could continue.

"Cool cool cool, I would've just embarrassed myself anyway." I say quickly as I make my way to the kitchen to avoid the awkward tension clearly present in the living room.

I walk into the kitchen and take a deep breath. I was not expecting things to get so awkward so fast. God, why did I have to be so weird. 

I sit down at the table and rest my head face down on it, hoping for some alone time to think about what to say to Kellin next that won't make things awkward.

"Whatcha doing there Frank." A voice says, and I recognize it as Emersons.

"Hoping that I disappear into nothingness so I don't continue to make things awkward between me and one of the people who is keeping me alive." 

He lets out a breathy laugh. "That sounds nice, but you don't have to worry about it man. Kellin's a chill guy, he's not gonna bring it up again."

"That doesn't stop me from thinking about it constantly and wanting to rewind time and say anything except what I actually did say." I mumble from the table.

"I think you're being a bit overdramatic here."

"Possibly." 

"Please lift your head up from the table."

"Uggg, fine." I groan as I do so, wincing as my eyes readjust to the bright light of the kitchen.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. It's fine, all of us had the same reaction at some-"

"Gerard just came out of the bedroom with the two guys. Come on." Sebastian says as he sticks his head in the kitchen, cutting Emerson off.

"Oh no! We have to end this extremely interesting conversation that we were definitely having between the two of us, that is a real shame. Emerson, maybe we could continue this never?" I say as I get up from the chair, quickly making my way back to the living room.

Gerard was standing in the middle of the room with Pete and Mikey, Pete having a somewhat angry expression on his face, and Mikey's being hard to read.

"Okay guys, I told them the truth." Gerard said, but nobody said anything.

"I cheated on Frank with Vic."

My eyes went so wide I think they might've popped out of my eye sockets. So did Kellin's.

"That's why I was crying. Because they found out and confronted me about it. Emerson and Sebastian wanted to come with to yell at me. Which is valid. Nobody wanted to tell you guys because they didn't want to ruin your image of me." 

I had no words to say. I knew he was lying, obviously, but that's the story he decided to go with?!

"I'm extremely disappointed in you Gerard." Mikey said. "Pete and I will be going. I don't want to talk to you right now."

And just like that, they went.

"Hey so, what the actual fuck was that." Kellin says first.

"Yeah, your first excuse you could come up with was that?!" I add on.

"I'm sorry!" He says. "I panicked! I needed to come up with something believable!"

"And that was believable? Literally anything else would have been better!" I tell him.

"I'm sorry, okay! Important thing is that I got them off my case. They won't be talking to me for a while." Gerard says.

"Gee, your sacrificing your family relationships for this lie. Maybe you should've just told them the truth." Sebastian says from the couch, clearly concerned.

"No, it's fine. I wouldn't want you guys to somehow get caught."

"But, that was your brother.." Emerson says. "You clearly care about him, and you just like, ruined your relationship with that one lie." 

"Oh no, it's fine." He says, but I could tell he was lying. "He'll forgive me." 

"Fuck it." Kellin says suddenly and makes a move for the door, confusing all of us.

He walks out into the hallway and runs to the left.

A couple minutes later he comes back, a very unamused Mikey and Pete behind him.

"Gerard, tell them the truth." Kellin says.

"I did." Gerard states simply. "I cheated on Frank."

"No, you didn't." 

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't-"

"Jesus Christ, Vic and Kellin are in a Mafia! There, now you know!" I cut in, annoyed with the constant back and forth bickering.

Mikey and Pete just blink in confusion.

"What the fuck did you just say?"


End file.
